The Nightmare
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Stephanie has a nightmare that Ranger is injured.  When it comes true will they admit their feelings for each other?  Not kind to Joe and rating is for language.  There is major angst in this story but will be a Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe, not sure how much I'll bash him because I just don't like his domineering way.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

Joe's POV:

I'm lying in bed next to Cupcake in her crappy apartment. She's been distant lately and refuses to move in with me, let alone marry me. She's been like this since Manoso came back. She insists they're just friends but I have doubts, I don't trust him. One of these days he's going to get her killed. He's a loose cannon. Cupcake's sleeping is restless again, she's starting to mumble and I can't make out what she's saying. This has been going on since Manoso came back too. Then I hear it, she softly whispers "Ranger, please be careful. I'll always love you."

What the fuck, she loves him? I knew they were more than friends. What the hell is going on with them? I can see the way he looks at her; it's the same way I look at her. I mean she's a hot piece of ass. I can't blame Manoso for wanting her but she's mine and I don't share. At least I want to marry her; he just wants to bed her. He'll leave her with a broken heart and I don't want his leftovers. Her moaning is getting louder, it's not like during sex, it's like she's in pain.

I've heard about their chats in the alley, Vinnie was only too happy to tell me about seeing them. He said the kiss was a lot more than friendly but I know Stephanie, she would never cheat on me after what Dickie did. She'll stop him at kisses. Manoso does give her cars to destroy, bodyguards and jobs when money is tight. If he's so rich why doesn't he just pay her rent? I buy her groceries when she's short of cash. When is she gonna realize she needs to be taken care of? Her moaning is getting even louder when all of a sudden she sits bolt upright and screams "Ranger."

Stephanie's POV:

I woke from the nightmare screaming Ranger's name. I was shaking and crying. Joe said "Cupcake what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Oh my god" I said as I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial 1 and the phone rings once, then twice and I hear "Yo" but it wasn't Ranger's voice it was Tank's. "Tank, I need to talk to Ranger right now."

"Bomber, fuck, he's been shot multiple times. It's bad, we're waiting for the ambulance to take him to St. Francis" was his reply.

"No, this isn't happening, oh god I can't lose him," I whispered.

"Bomber get it together, I'll send Hal to get you on his way. Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'll grab a quick shower before he gets here," I said and hung up.

Joe sat on the bed while I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I heard a knock at the door and Joe got up and let Hal in. Hal showed no emotion and when I walked out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Joe asked "What's going on Stephanie?"

I looked at him and the tears were still streaming down my face "Ranger's been shot and Tank said it's bad. I'm going to the hospital with Hal."

Joe ran his hand through his hair and blew out a sigh "I meant the nightmare."

I looked at him and then at Hal "I had a nightmare that Ranger was shot going after a skip at night. That's why I called him but it happened for real."

Joe looked me in the eye and asked "Are you saying that you had a nightmare that Ranger was shot while it actually happened?"

I looked at him and the tears began to fall harder "Yes, I can't explain it. I can sense when he's near and I know when he's in trouble."

Hal spoke for the first time and said "Boss can do the same thing. He'll call the Control Room to check on you right before your car or trackers go offline. It's weird but we never questioned him about it."

Joe looked at Hal and then he looked at me "Go Stephanie, I know you need to be there. I hope he's okay for your sake."

I walked out of the apartment with Hal and we made our way to the truck and drove to the hospital in silence both of us worried about Ranger.

Tank's POV:

"Ranger, Ranger…" fuck, everyone else reported in after the shots stopped. Then Bobby came up on the com "Call an ambulance, fucking hero pushed me out of the way and he's been hit and they went through the vest." I was already on my way to the front of the house and then I heard it, Ranger's phone began to ring.

There's only one person who would call when Ranger is lying here dying. I picked up the phone and said "Yo" I knew it was Stephanie and I hated telling her, I knew she'd cry. These two fools are head over heels for each other and fighting it hard, I have no idea why. I've never seen two people who belong together more than Ranger and Stephanie. I tell her to get it together and I'm sending Hal to get her so she can meet us at the hospital.

I look down at my best friend, the man who has been closer to me than my brother and his lips are moving, I bent down closer to hear what he's trying to say "Tell her I've always loved her."

"No way Carlos, you have to tell her yourself. Don't do this to her, she already knows you've been shot," I yelled at him. The ambulance arrived and we watched our best friend go off. The cops arrived and luckily it was Costanza and Big Dog. They told us to get to the hospital and they can take our statements there. Bobby and I jumped into the Explorer and drove like a bat out of hell to get there as soon as we could.

The 15 minute drive took about 8 minutes and I was in the Emergency Department as they rolled Ranger in. I saw Stephanie with Hal and he had the folder with Ranger's medical power of attorney in it and all the insurance information. Half of Rangeman was in the waiting room as well. The nurse took the folder from Hal and scanned it and said "Miss Plum we'll let you know his condition after the doctor takes a look. We may need to take him into surgery before you sign the papers to keep him alive."

Stephanie's POV:

Everyone looked at me then at Tank and back to me. I was stunned and I said "What do you mean, isn't Tank the medical power of attorney?"

The nurse looked at me and said "No, you are the one who has been designated by Mr. Manoso. We'll update you as soon as we can."

I saw black spots before my eyes and suddenly I was falling and I could hear voices from far away "Catch her." I woke up a few minutes later with Tank and Bobby looking at me while I was lying on the couch in the waiting room. Bobby looked concerned and said "Bomber? You okay?"

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"You fainted Steph. How do you feel?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine, how's Ranger?"

Tank looked at me "No word yet, it's only been 10 minutes."

I looked at Tank and said "Why did he change it? When did he do it?"

Tank sighed "The form is dated during the break-ins; you know he only trusted you during that time. He never changed it back because he trusts you with his life Steph."

"Have you called his parents?" I asked.

Tank replied "I never call until he's out of surgery and we have a better idea of what we are dealing with."

I stood up and walked over to the nurse "What is going on with Ranger, can I see him before they take him into surgery?"

"I'll take you back he lost a lot of blood and they will need to stabilize him with a transfusion before taking him into surgery" she said as she led me into the back treatment area.

I walked in and the doctor handed me a clipboard with the authorizations to sign which I did. I looked at Ranger and he was so pale and still. The only other time I saw him that still was when Scrog shot him and he was lying on the floor of my apartment. I walked over and gently took his hand in mine and leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered "I'm here for you when you get out of surgery. I love you Carlos and I always will. You better fight and come back to me or I don't know what I'll do."

He squeezed my hand, I could barely feel it he was so weak and he barely got out a "Babe."

I began to cry again and the doctor said they had to take him back to surgery now. The nurse took me back to the waiting area where I sat with the Rangemen. I saw Morelli walk in with Carl and Big Dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe.

_He squeezed my hand, I could barely feel it he was so weak and he barely got out a "Babe." _

_I began to cry again and the doctor said they had to take him back to surgery now. The nurse took me back to the waiting area where I sat with the Rangemen. I saw Morelli walk in with Carl and Big Dog. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Continues

Joe's POV

Great I've been assigned to this case and I have the pleasure of dealing with Tank. I mean who walks around calling themselves Tank even if they look like one. At least they were able to cuff the skip and we brought him in, but he was battered pretty badly. Carl and Big Dog said he fell a few times. Yeah right, but I guess I can't blame the Rangemen we'd do the same if he shot a cop. It's a pretty open and shut case just a matter of if he's tried for attempted murder or murder. Frankly, I hope Ranger dies then I won't have to worry about losing Stephanie. I've only seen Stephanie this upset once and that was when that crazy guy shot Ranger in her apartment. "Who was at the scene of the shooting? I really need to get your statements so we can get him arraigned. We don't want him getting bonded out because we don't have enough to charge him."

Bobby stood up and said "I was covering the front door with Ranger so I have the most information to give you."

I looked at the man who spoke, his name is Bobby Brown, the medic. "Ok, Bobby can you come with me into the office and I'll get your statement so you can get back to the waiting room. I'm sure you'll be needed to help Tank with the medical stuff when the doctor comes out" I said as Brown and I walked into the room.

Bobby's POV

What's up with Morelli being nice? It must be he's trying to impress Stephanie. Too bad she's so upset about Ranger she won't notice. I think I'll needle him a bit. "Actually I would be helping Bombshell with the medical. She is listed as next of kin for Ranger."

Morelli stopped and turned to look at me, I had on a blank face but I could see the anger in his eyes before he slammed his own blank face down "What do you mean?"

"Well when we got here the nurse looked at the papers Hal brought and Ranger listed Stephanie Plum as his next of kin. She gets all the information and signs the forms. Ranger trusts Stephanie more than anyone else, he proved that when the Rangeman accounts were broken into and that's when he signed it. Stephanie was pretty stunned herself. She's always been special to Ranger, since the day they met" I said. I was satisfied by the surprise on his face.

"Tell me what happened" Morelli responded.

I explained we had intel the skip was home alone and we went and knocked on the door. We heard the skip and then gunfire began without warning. I told Morelli that Ranger pushed me out of way and took the bullets and they penetrated the vest. Morelli said slowly "The skip had cop killers?"

I looked him in the eye and said "Yes and he took the bullets meant for me. I should be in there not him. Are we done?"

Morelli said "Yeah we're done. Brown, don't feel guilty, it won't help. I mean I've seen Ranger take bullets for Stephanie a few times. It's what he does, he doesn't care about his life."

I turned and looked him in the eye and said "But Ranger's in love with Stephanie that's why he did it. He took them for me because he's the CO even if we are on civilian duty." What an asshole, Ranger cares more about human life than Morelli can even comprehend.

Joe's POV

What the hell is the story between Manoso and Stephanie? Is Brown right about Manoso being in love with her? I really doubt that Manoso is capable of love. I can't believe he made her his next of kin. Does that mean she'll inherit his money when he dies? I'll have to marry her so I can get some of that money; I can quit my job and find a few women to keep me company. There are some things that Stephanie won't do in bed and a man has needs. I mean I'm an Italian Stallion and I need to sow my wild oats. Great in comes the next goon.

Tank's POV

I walked out of the office after talking to that asshole Morelli and I see Stephanie sleeping on Lester's lap, wait until Morelli sees that. I can tell he's hoping that Ranger doesn't make it but I think he underestimates Ranger. He has no clue how strong Ranger is or how much he loves Stephanie. I see the nurse coming over and I nod to Lester who gently shakes Stephanie up.

Stephanie's POV

I was in the midst of another nightmare about Ranger being shot when I was shaken awake by Lester. I opened my eyes and it was the kind nurse from earlier. "Ms. Plum, I wanted to update you. Mr. Manoso is still in surgery and it's been about two hours and they think it will last another 3-4 hours. His heart stopped a little bit ago and they were able to shock him back. It's going to be touch and go but he was in good health before the shooting and appears to be strong. Don't give up hope."

As I listened to the nurse I could feel my blood turn cold and felt myself pale. Les squeezed my hand. I could feel the tears starting to fall again as I whispered "Thank you. Please let me know if anything changes" as the nurse walked away.

Les whispered in my ear "Beautiful, you have to believe Ranger's gonna make it. He will not die. Say it."

I looked at Les and repeated "He will not die, he's gonna make it. He has to so I can kick his ass for putting me through this."

Les laughed at that "Did you hear that Tank? I got a $100 on Beautiful kicking Bossman's ass when he gets outta here, any takers?"

Joe's POV

I walked out of the office after taking the last statement and heard Santos with his bet. I heard Tank say "No one is gonna take that bet because we all know that Boss will let Bomber kick his ass. He'd never lay a hand on her."

Ram stood up and said "I'll take it, Bombshell won't kick his ass. I think she'll force him to listen to the doctor's instructions and he'll do it so he doesn't upset her. Now who wants that bet?"

I watched everyone laugh at that one and I saw a bunch of them placing bets. These men are crazy, why would they think that Stephanie has any power over Manoso? I saw Gina Mangianni and asked what's going on.

Gina replied "Mr. Manoso's heart stopped a little while ago and they were able to bring him back. I think they are trying to keep their spirits up. He'll be in surgery for another 3-4 hours. It doesn't look good right now. There's a lot of internal damage from the bullets."

"Thanks Gina" I said as I walked over to Stephanie and pasted on my most charming smile. "Cupcake, let's go home now and you can come back in a few hours. They'll call you when Manoso's out of surgery."

Stephanie looked up at me like I was the most horrible person in the world "Are you insane? I'm not leaving here until Ranger does."

I was stunned. I saw that stubborn look she gets when she digs her heels in and the look I got from the Rangemen. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. I knew I couldn't push her right now. I looked around the room and saw several off duty cops including Carl, Big Dog and Eddie, they looked at me like I was the biggest jerk in the world. Maybe I was. "Fine Cupcake, stay for now." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the hospital and into the cool early morning fog. I needed to pull out the big guns time to talk to Helen Plum. I'm not gonna lose Stephanie because Ranger got shot for one of his men. She already thinks he's a hero when he's nothing but a thug and a criminal.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate the positive feedback and it keeps me going.

_I was stunned. I saw that stubborn look she gets when she digs her heels in and the look I got from the Rangemen. I knew I couldn't push her. I looked around the room and say several off duty cops including Carl, Big Dog and Eddie, they looked at me like I was the biggest jerk in the world. Maybe I was. "Fine Cupcake, stay for now." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the hospital and into the cool early morning fog. I needed to pull out the big guns time to talk to Helen Plum._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 Calling Mama Manoso

Tank's POV

I didn't like that little scene Morelli just tried to pull; I can't believe he expected Stephanie to leave while Ranger's still in surgery. I walked over to Zip and Manny. "Guys I want you to follow Morelli and report his activities. I don't trust him after what he just said."

Manny looked at me and said "I'll never understand what Bombshell sees in him."

I replied "She grew up with him and is comfortable with him and her mother pushes her to marry him. I think if Ranger was honest about his feelings the cop would be history."

Manny replied "Bombshell is special; I'll do this for her. I mean she told that nurse Morelli spoke to that she was in my wife when Scrog shot me. She stayed here through my surgery. I'll do anything for her."

Zip jumped in "She helped solve my brother's murder, I owe her big. I'll do it." Zip and Manny left the hospital to find Morelli.

Lester's POV

I can't believe the cop tried to take Steph outta here. Is he crazy? We could make him disappear. Stephanie is getting agitated now and stood up to pace. "Hey Beautiful I miss your sweet little body laying on me. It was a dream come true."

Steph turned and gave me the Burg death glare "You're a pig Santos."

I gave her my best grin "I know, but you love me anyway."

She smiled and said "Yeah I do. You're my favorite of the Merry Men you know."

Bobby took the opportunity to jump in and distract her "What about me Bomber? I thought I was your favorite or did you just say that so you didn't have to go the ER?"

Steph smiled at Bobby "You know that Lester's mega ego couldn't take it if anyone else was my favorite. Besides you all know that Ranger's my favorite."

Bobby smiled "Yeah we know. Boss is lucky he met you first."

Stephanie's POV

I sat down next to Tank "What's up Big Guy?"

Tank smiled at me "Nothing Bombshell. How ya holding up?"

I replied quietly "I'm scared and then Joe tries to make me leave. He'll probably whine to my mother like he always does, like I need her right now."

Tank whispered back to me "Bombshell, we can keep her away. Once Ranger comes out of surgery he'll be in ICU and she won't get in his room. You can sit with him and not your mother or Morelli will get past the guards."

"Thanks Tank, but she will scream and make a scene. Joe will too. It's easier to let them belittle me so I can get on with my life" I bitterly said.

The nurse came over to me again "Ms. Plum, the doctor just finished closing up Mr. Manoso and moved him to recovery. He'll be out to talk to you in a few minutes."

Relief swept through me; if he was in recovery then he's still alive. "Thank you again for your kindness tonight."

The nurse said "You're welcome Ms. Plum" and walked away.

The doctor came out about 15 minutes later and stepped over to me "Ms. Plum I'm Dr. Jacob Sampson and I worked with a team of surgeons to repair the injuries to Mr. Manoso but I will be the lead on this case." I shook his hand and said "How's Ranger doing?"

"Well, frankly it's a miracle he survived the surgery. I don't want to upset you but I want you to understand how severe his condition is. Mr. Manoso had multiple internal injuries and we repaired several arteries and removed part of his liver. The liver will regenerate so no need to worry about that. He lost a lot of blood and with the arteries that were nicked a lot of internal bleeding. One bullet was very close to the heart and he was lucky nothing vital was hit. We will watch for any clots and any problems with fluid in his lungs. The recovery time will be significant but right now he is critical and it's touch and go. We would like to put him in a medically induced coma to assist with the healing. Can you authorize that?"

Tank spoke up, "No Bombshell. Ranger would hate that."

I looked at Bobby "What do you think? I think we should do it. Ranger will not want to stay in bed and rest."

Bobby said softly "I agree with you Stephanie. The doctor should be allowed to do this. Ranger may be restless when he wakes up and pull out IV's and stitches, he's done it before."

I looked at Dr. Sampson and said "Where so I sign?"

Tank looked at me and said "Ranger will be pissed if you do this."

"Let him be pissed at least he'll be alive. If he trusts me with his life then I have to do what's best for him. I think you should call his parents now so they can come and see him" I said as I signed the form on the clipboard.

Bobby's POV

God Stephanie is brave. Tank is right, Ranger will be mad at her but she asked my opinion and I agree it's for the best. Stephanie is probably the only person who ever stands up to Ranger, the rest of us are afraid.

Hal told us about her nightmare while she was napping. The connection she has with Ranger is strong. He'll forgive her once he gets over being mad and thinks about it. She's right he won't want to stay in bed; he's as bad as she is about staying in the hospital. He'd probably have us bring a laptop in so he can work while sitting in ICU.

Stephanie is an amazing woman. Ranger better step up to the plate because if he screws this up again I'll step up and ask her out. I don't care if he takes me to the mats or not, it would be worth the ass kicking.

Tank's POV

That little girl from the Burg's got some guts. Ranger's gonna be pissed when he wakes up and finds out she put him in a coma. I don't know if I could've done it, maybe that's why he made her POA. I pick up my cell and dial the Manoso house to deliver the bad news to Mama. She's gonna kick my ass for not calling last night.

"Hello Pierre, what did my no good son do now?" Maria Manoso asks me with laughter in her voice.

"Good morning Mama, I wish I was calling to rat Carlos out." I tiredly said.

Maria said in a serious tone "Don't tell me Carlos was shot again. That boy has too many scars, how's he going to find a nice girl if he keeps getting shot. He's too old to play soldier anymore."

I swallowed hard "Mama, he took four bullets last night, he saved Bobby's life. He just got out of surgery and they are putting him into a medically induced coma. The bullets went through his vest. They still can't guarantee he's gonna make it."

"Why did you allow the coma, you know he doesn't want that?" she asked.

"It wasn't me; he changed his next of kin to Stephanie Plum. It was her call and she listened to Bobby and the doctor. She was worried he would not give himself enough time to heal. She said he can be mad at her but at least he'll be alive."

Maria said in a shocked tone "I knew he was in love with her. He actually changed her to his next of kin? Ricardo, Rosa and I will be there in an hour or so. We'll meet you in the ICU waiting room. What hospital?"

"St. Francis, in the Chambersburg section of Trenton. Stephanie will be here with me, Bobby and Lester. I'm sending the rest of the men home to get some sleep" I stated.

After the call ended I sent the guys home while we moved up to the ICU waiting room. Stephanie was nervous "Ranger's parents and grandmother are coming soon?"

"Yes Bombshell. After your grandma no one can be scary" I joked.

She swallowed hard and nervously said "O-Okay. If you say so."

Bobby, Lester and I smiled and I said "They will love you because Ranger does."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate the positive feedback and it keeps me going. For purposes of this story Abuela will speak English. It will be easier to move the story.

_Bobby, Lester and I smiled and I said "They will love you because Ranger does."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Meeting the Manoso's

Stephanie's POV

I didn't think to hard about what Tank said about Ranger loving me. I mean Ranger said it but always qualified it, I thought as we walked up to ICU. After about an hour they brought Ranger up to a private room. It was painted a soft green and he was in a large bed, bigger than what you normally see. There was a window seat that was large enough to sleep in along with a couple of nice overstuffed arm chairs to sit in next to the bed. A computer desk was in one corner with leather executive chair so you could sit and work on a lap top. There was a large window that looked out to the waiting area that Tank said was bullet proof glass and a key card reader at the door so no unauthorized people would be able to get into the room. Lester and Bobby had the first watch guarding the door and were standing outside the door at parade rest.

I sat in one of the arm chairs next to Ranger and took hold of his hand. He looked so pale, not any better than he did before surgery. I began to talk softly to Ranger about my childhood and family trips to Point Pleasant. I stroked his cheek as I continued to talk. Tank sat at the desk with a laptop that Hal brought over so he could continue to run the business while Ranger was recovering.

I heard a knocking on the window and when I looked up I saw a man who could only be Ranger's father. He had some graying at the temples that made him look distinguished. I knew this was how Ranger would look at the same age which I estimated at 60. Lester opened the door and asked me to step out.

Lester's POV

I glanced into the room a few times to see how Stephanie was doing. She was in for some real tough times over her decisions. Morelli was going to give her a hard time while she was here and Tank was mad at her about the medically induced coma. Oh man, when Ranger wakes up the shit's gonna hit the fan. I can see the love in her eyes for him; I hope he doesn't blow it.

I stood outside Ranger's room for about an hour and I heard the elevator ding and out walked the Manoso family. I smiled wide at Abuela and said "Hola Abuela, how are you today?"

"Lester, you are my second favorite grandson. I'll let you know how I am after seeing Carlos" Abuela replied as she hugged me.

I watched them look into the room at Ranger and Stephanie. Tia Maria asked "Is that Stephanie? The one who helped get Julie back from that crazy man?"

"Yes Tia Maria. Don't be upset with her over the medically induced coma, she did what she thought was best based the recommendations of the doctor who performed the surgery and Bobby here" I replied as I hugged her.

"Lester I can see how much she loves Carlos by watching her. I want to meet her, can you introduce us?" Maria asked.

I opened the door and asked Stephanie to come out. No sooner were the words out and the elevator opened and Ranger's sisters spilled out and all four were crying. I thought to myself this is great, not. Poor Stephanie can't catch a break. She's going to get an inquisition now.

Stephanie's POV

I walked out of Ranger's room and stepped into the hall and saw four gorgeous women step out of the elevator, all crying. They had skin the same shade as Ranger, long dark brown hair that looked as silky as his and chocolate brown eyes. They must be his sisters. Why me? I can't deal with this.

"Hey Lester, Bobby" I said.

Lester replied with a big lopsided grin "Beautiful, this is Tia Maria, Tio Ricardo and Abuela Rosa. Back there are Celia, Irina, Elena and Miranda they are Ranger's sisters. Everyone, this is Stephanie Plum our own Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

Abuela Rosa walked up to Stephanie and hugged her before saying "Stephanie thank you for taking care of Carlos. I also want to thank you for helping our Julie last year. Please call me Abuela, everyone does."

I was surprised that Ranger's grandmother was hugging me and I was so tired but I remembered by Burg manners and said "Thank you Abuela. It's very nice to meet all of you but I wish the circumstances were better. The doctor only wants 2-3 people in the room at a time so why don't you go in and see him. The doctor told me that Ranger can hear what we are saying so you can talk to him. The injuries were pretty severe and that's why he's in a medically induced coma for seven days. They will slowly back off the medications and he should wake up over the course of the day. He needs time for his body to rest and heal; I think we all know he isn't the resting in bed kind of guy so the coma will allow his body time to heal."

Maria took my hands in hers and quietly replied but her voice was firm "Stephanie it sounds like you are doing what is best for my son. He obviously trusts you and we will not second guess your decisions. You are right about Carlos; he would not lay in bed and rest. I would do the same but he would not get mad at me. I'm afraid he will be angry with you when he wakes up."

I took a deep breath and said "Mrs. Manoso I have no doubt Ranger will be angry with me but that is not my concern right now. Getting him better is all I care about right now. If he is mad later I don't care as long as he is alive."

Ricardo spoke up and said "Stephanie please call us Maria and Ric and I'm glad you have that attitude because Carlos can be difficult to deal with when he gets angry." With that he indicated to Lester to open the door and he walked in with Maria and Abuela.

Celia's POV

I watched Stephanie deal with my parents and grandmother and she looked exhausted. She probably hasn't slept or eaten in hours. I can tell she's in love with my idiot brother why I have no clue. I know women fall at his feet, I've seen it but he is difficult, rigid and rarely smiles or relaxes. I watched my parents go into Carlos's room and decided that Stephanie needed some pampering herself.

"Miranda and Elena, why don't you drive to the place down the street to get donuts, bagels and coffee for everyone. Stephanie you look dead on your feet come over here and sit down and tell me how you met Carlos" I said.

I listened to Stephanie tell the story of how she met Carlos and some of things they have been through together. I loved the story about the Boxter exploding and crushed by the garbage truck. God Carlos is an idiot. I can't believe he hasn't married her. He's always talking about her when he comes to dinners and we all know he's in love with her.

I had to ask her why they aren't together "Stephanie I can see you love my idiot brother and I know he loves you. Why aren't you together?"

Irina hit me in the arm "Celia, I can't believe you are so bold. Stephanie ignore her inappropriate question."

Stephanie looked surprised by my question but looked me in the eye and said "He doesn't want me, that's why. He keeps sending me back to my on-again/off-again boyfriend Joe who's a Trenton cop. He told me his life doesn't lend itself to relationships and some other things."

Irina and I sucked in a breath and I said "He did what? God what an asshole, we'll work on him."

Stephanie looked up and forcefully said "No, if he wants to be with him it has to be his choice and his decision. I won't change his life, he'll only hate me later."

I was about to reply to her when I heard a shrill voice "Stephanie Michelle Plum how could you embarrass Joseph and me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. For purposes of this story Abuela will speak English. It will be easier to move the story.

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate the positive feedback and it keeps me going. I had so many I couldn't respond to them all and write the new chapter but thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

_I was about to reply to her when I heard a shrill voice "Stephanie Michelle Plum how could you embarrass Joseph and me?"_

_

* * *

_

Stephanie's POV

Oh great, Queen Bitch is here. I love my mother, I mean I have to she's my mother, but she is such a drama queen. I can't believe she came in here and yelled at me. How embarrassing can she be?

"Stephanie what do you have to say for yourself?" my mother asked.

"What do you want me to say? I'm here as Ranger's medical power of attorney. I have to be here to sign authorizations for tests and surgeries" I calmly replied.

My mother continued to whine "Why is it you? Doesn't he have family?"

Celia answered "Yes, my parents and grandmother are with him now. We live in Newark and Miami, Stephanie is here in Trenton and Carlos trusts her. He can choose whomever he wants. Why is it a problem for you?"

Helen responded "You are a rude young woman. Stephanie is marrying Joseph in a month and we have wedding plans to complete and she has embarrassed everyone by staying here with all these men last night. Why me? Adrian Landover's daughter never does anything like this. She is married and has five sons. "

Ok, now I'm pissed. What is she talking about? What wedding? I couldn't keep the shock or disgust from my face and tone when I replied to her "First of all I'm not engaged and I never agreed to a wedding to ANYONE! Secondly, how dare you speak to Celia like that? She is here to see her brother who almost died last night and is still in critical condition. You have no right to be here and you really need to go. Lester, can you escort my mother to her car, she is leaving now."

Lester came over with a lopsided grin "Anything for you Beautiful. Mrs. Plum, right this way" Lester walked my mother into the elevator while she sputtered the entire time. All of a sudden alarms went off in Ranger's room and nurses ran in calling a code. What the hell happened?

Bobby's POV

Oh great, Mrs. Plum is here to treat Bomber like a child. What does she mean wedding? I don't see a ring on her finger, what kind of man proposes without a ring or doesn't take the girl out to buy the ring right away. I'm so glad Celia is giving it back to Mrs. Plum; I'd almost rather deal with Grandma Mazur. Whoa, what did Bombshell just say? She stood up for Celia and is having Lester throw her mother out. Where did Stephanie get all her gumption from? She's been something the last few hours. Now what the hell is happening? What are the alarms for? Oh, shit he's crashing again.

Tank's POV

I'm sitting here working while the Manoso's are sitting with Ranger and I hear a commotion in the waiting area. Wonderful, Mrs. Plum what more does Bombshell need? Morelli must have run to her mother when she didn't do what he wanted. That's a real adult way of dealing with things. Suddenly the sounds of the alarms filling the room and the hospital staff has pushed everyone out of Ranger's room.

Stephanie's POV

After about 10 minutes they wheel Ranger out of his room and Bobby follows them. Dr. Sampson walked over and said "Ms. Plum, it appears that Mr. Manoso still has some internal bleeding, we must have missed something. We need to bring him back into surgery to repair the bleeds and we are prepping him for surgery now. We need you to sign the consent forms."

"I don't understand how something was missed; he was in surgery for several hours. Do you know where the bleeding is?" I asked.

Dr. Sampson replied "There was a lot of blood in the abdominal cavity and near the heart. That has to be where the bleeds are. If it was small it would have been easy to miss. There is also some fluid buildup on the brain. We will have to relieve the pressure on the brain. We will have a neurologist come in as well. We will do our best to save him but the damage was extensive and we are doing our best."

Ok, I understand they are doing their best but Ranger could die. "Listen doctor, Ranger has donated a lot of money to this hospital and he should receive the best care that money can buy. You better stop the bleeding or you will be facing the Rangeman lawyers in court. THEY are the best. Whoever the neurologist is better not be fresh out of medical school."

Tank walked over and gave the doctor an intimidating glare "Bobby Brown will scrub in to make sure that you do your best to fix Ranger. If you have a problem with that then call the head of the hospital, Rangeman has special privileges here."

Dr. Sampson stuttered and took a step back from Tank "Yes, sir. I'll let Mr. Brown know." The doctor hurried off to scrub for surgery.

I looked up at Tank and smiled "Thanks Big Guy."

He smiled back "No problem Bombshell. What are you going to do about your mother and this wedding?"

I gave him a grim smile "I'll keep telling her off and throwing her out. As far as the wedding, I never agreed to marry Morelli and this puts us in the permanent off stage. What kind of stunt is he pulling? You know Tank, he's never asked me to marry him, just demanded it. She can plan a wedding if she wants to but I won't be there."

Lester had come back up followed by Cal and Binkie. The Manoso's and the Rangeman all laughed with me and Tank. Lester said "Steph she is really pissed and was on the phone with Morelli before we reached her car."

"There's nothing I can do Les. I don't understand her obsession with me and Morelli getting married."

Rosa's POV

Such excitement, poor Stephanie. Her mother is such a shrew. I'm worried about Carlos but I think Stephanie seems to have it under control. "Stephanie, don't worry about your mother. You are now part of our family and we would never force you to marry anyone."

Stephanie smiled "Thank you Abuela. I'm sorry my mother made a scene, I honestly don't know what's wrong with her."

Abuela said "Don't worry dear. We will not judge you based on your mother." Stephanie gave me a hug and she had tears in her eyes. She looks exhausted. "Stephanie, why don't you lie down on the couch and get some rest while Carlos is in surgery. Lester sit down so Stephanie can use you as a pillow. Make sure she rests and one of you boys get her some food. She's too thin."

Lester's POV

"Come on Beautiful, your pillow awaits." We walked over to the couch and I sat down and Steph laid her head on my shoulder. I pulled out my cell and called Ella "Tia Ella, can you send some food over for everyone. Abuela is here with all the girls and Tia Maria and Tio Ric" I listened for a moment and said "Thanks Tia" and ended the call. Steph was asleep almost instantly.

Dios, Steph is Beautiful. I hope Ranger knows how lucky he is. If he doesn't make it Steph will be devastated. I heard the elevator ding and spits out Morelli. Oh shit, he's giving me the death glare after seeing Steph sleeping on me. Tank and I groaned as Morelli stalked over to us.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. For purposes of this story Abuela will speak English. It will be easier to move the story.

Not sure I'm entirely happy with this chapter, tell me what you think.

_I heard the elevator ding and spits out Morelli. Oh shit, he's giving me the death glare after seeing Steph sleeping on me. Tank and I groaned as Morelli stalked over to us._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Stephanie –vs- Morelli

Joe's POV

I don't fucking believe it. First Stephanie is all over Manoso, everyone knows about those kisses in the alley by the Bonds Office, now she's all over Santos. Is she fucking all of them? Tank walks up to me and pleasantly said "Detective, is there something we can help you with?"

I smirked at him "I came to take my fiancée home. I can see she's exhausted."

Tank quietly said "I don't think so. Ranger was taken back into surgery and Stephanie needs to be here. Furthermore, she's already sleeping."

I walked away from him and up to Stephanie and grabbed her arm "Let's go Cupcake; we have wedding plans to make."

I attempted to pull her away when Santos tightened his grip and Stephanie woke up and began yelling "What the fuck is your problem Morelli?"

Great she's in a bitchy mood "Time to go, your mother scheduled a dress fitting."

Stephanie's POV

I was jerked awake when Joe tried to pull me off the couch and Les's shoulder. Wait what is he talking about? "Morelli let go of me. What dress fitting?"

He sighed and condescendingly said "Cupcake your wedding dress fitting. Remember we're getting married in a month."

"Since when? I don't recall you asking or me accepting. Get out, I'm not marrying you and I already told you I'm not leaving until Ranger does" I said through grinding teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that Cupcake" Joe said with a smirk.

I was working myself up to full rhino when the doctor came and said "Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso is out of surgery we fixed three more very small bleeds and we had to put in a drain to help relieve the pressure in his skull. He's in recovery for an hour and then we'll bring him back to his room."

"Thank you doctor" I replied. I spun around and said "Morelli we are permanently off. I'm sick and tired of you and your bullshit. I'm sick of you telling me what I can do, who I can be friends with and that I **WILL** marry you. Get lost Morelli, Tank can you escort the Detective out the door."

Lester POV

Holy fuck what happened to Stephanie? She just threw Morelli out as well as her mother. Is she channeling Ranger? I've never seen her stand up for herself like this to her mother or Morelli.

Celia's POV

I watched the scene unfold and was shocked that a man could be so domineering. I mean we're Cuban and my husband tried to tell me what to do once and I threatened to have Carlos cut him into pieces and bury him where no one could find him and that was the end of it. "Stephanie, are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled "I'm fine. I can't believe I feel so free, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

I smiled as I watched her walk back over to Les on the couch and go back to sleep. She is the perfect match for Carlos. If she stands up to her mother and boyfriend like that, she can handle Carlos.

Stephanie's POV

I woke when I heard my cell ring and looked at the readout and was surprised by what I saw. I answered and said "Hello Mr. Ramos."

The voice on the phone said "Stephanie, I've told you to call me Uncle Alexander. Now tell me how is Ranger?"

"Ok, Uncle Alexander, they just brought him back into ICU after bringing him out of the second surgery today. He's in critical condition but he'll be fine."

Ramos replied "The neurologist is my nephew Dmitri. He just transferred from Boston General and he is top in his field. He will take care of Ranger. He will be speaking to you soon. I just wanted to check on you. If you need anything please let me know."

"Thank you Uncle Alexander, I'll let Ranger know you called." The call ended and everyone was staring at me when a very handsome man walked into the waiting area and said "Bella, I understand Uncle Alex called you. I'm Dr. Dmitri Ramos."

I stood up and hugged Dr. Ramos, "I guess that makes us cousins then."

"That would be nice. I understand Dr. Samson told you that we had to put a drain in to relieve the pressure. There was a fluid buildup in the skull and it will take time for the skull to heal after the drain is removed. He will be limited to mostly desk work for about a year. I understand that he leads a dangerous life from Uncle Alex, but I will explain the dangers to him once he wakes up. He will stay in the medically induced coma for a week as planned."

"Thank you Dmitri. I appreciate your help" I gratefully said and he went to the elevator.

Tank's POV

I wonder if Ranger knows she's on a first name basis with Alexander Ramos. I know she took him for cigarettes and booze when Ranger was FTA. Ramos has always gotten along with Ranger and after the mess he made good with Ranger. I can't believe she calls him Uncle Alexander and now the doctor is his nephew. At least we know he'll take care of Ranger, his uncle would make sure of that.

My cell phone rang and it was Manny, I barked out "Report." I listened to Manny's report which told me after leaving the hospital a while ago Morelli went to the Plum house and spent about an hour there and he then followed Mrs. Plum to a bridal shop where the men watched them pick out a gown. They were met by Valarie Kloughn and Stephanie's friend Mary Lou and Angelica Morelli, Anthony's wife and Mary Lou's younger sister. They picked out brides-maid dresses as well. I can't believe they are planning a wedding after what Stephanie said. Do they think she was joking?

I called over Lester and Bobby and we went over the report from Manny. It was decided that we would all go home and sleep leaving Cal and Binkie to guard Ranger. Stephanie was in Ranger's room and the Manoso's went back to Newark. It was determined that after we rested one of the Core Team would be at the hospital with Stephanie to protect her from Morelli and her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. For purposes of this story Abuela will speak English. It will be easier to move the story.

_It was determined that after we rested one of the Core Team would be at the hospital with Stephanie at the hospital to protect her from Morelli and her mother._

* * *

Chapter 7: Waiting Is The Hardest Part

Stephanie's POV

I woke up the next morning after spending the night in the armchair next to Ranger's bed. I was still holding his hand. I turned on my cell phone and checked my voice mail. I had 53 new messages. I scrolled through my missed calls and saw more calls than I care to count from my mother and Morelli. There were also calls from Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Grandma Mazur, Daddy, Val and the gossip mongers of the Burg. I called my home voice mail and there were 143 messages. I hope the tape ran out of room.

Tank walked into the room and I said "Good morning." "Morning Bomber, I have some news and I need you to stay quiet and listen. Morelli and your mother were seen at a bridal shop with Val, Mary Lou and Angelica Morelli buying gowns. It looks like they are going forward with the wedding plans."

"That's fine Tank, they can plan all they want. It doesn't mean I will marry him or even show up" I said.

"Where are your Dad and Granny?" Tank inquired.

I smiled "Grandma is on a Senior Bus Trip to Las Vegas and it will take the whole summer. They are stopping in Roswell, New Mexico for a week and several other destinations. My father is at Fort Bragg helping train some new recruits as a favor to a friend of his from the Rangers. I never knew he was in the Rangers until he was getting ready to leave. He said his code name was Night Hawk."

Tank looked stunned "Your father was Night Hawk? He's a fucking legend in the Rangers. The guys are gonna freak. Does Ranger know?"

I replied "I didn't tell him so he probably doesn't know. Didn't he run a background check on me and my family?"

Tank just grinned "He ran a quick check on you before he met you at the café. He never did an in depth check on you because he wanted you to tell him about yourself and felt it was disrespectful to your friendship. He never ran a background on your family for the same reason."

Now it was my turn to be stunned. It only strengthened my faith in Ranger that he respected me enough not to check out me and my family. "Tank, can you change my cell phone number? I can't have everyone calling me for gossip on my wedding or on Ranger's condition. I have a ton of messages from my mother and Morelli."

"Sure Bomber, use Ranger's phone if you need to call anyone and block the number. It'll drive them crazy" he joked.

"Thanks." I called the bonds office and spoke to Lula and Connie on speaker and updated them on what was going on. I also told them I'd call them with my new cell number. I called my Dad and Grandma and left messages that I'd be changing my number and what my mother and Morelli were up to. Daddy would not be happy to waste money on another wedding. I mean he paid for the first wedding for both of us and then with Val cancelling the wedding to Albert at the last minute he still had to pay for everything.

* * *

Finally the day came when they would wean Ranger off the medication and he would come out of the medically induced coma. I sat anxiously waiting for him to wake up. It had been a tough week. Mom and Morelli came by everyday at least twice per day and the Merry Men on duty turned them away, even going so far as to call hospital security to remove them. I never left Ranger's side, they brought me a bag from my apartment and I showered in the bathroom in the room. I spent my days doing searches for bill money and I read to Ranger or told him stories about my childhood and college years. His family came and told stories about his childhood. I learned a lot about Ranger's early years.

It was now 9 pm and Ranger still had not woken up. Dr. Ramos came in and examined Ranger. "I think his body is not ready to wake up yet. He's still in a coma and will wake up when he is ready."

I started to cry "What if he never wakes up?"

Dr. Ramos replied "I don't think that will happen. He's strong and he had extensive injuries, I really think he needs more time to heal." Dr. Ramos patted me on the shoulder and left the room.

* * *

Two days later Lester knocked on the door and I looked up and saw Val and Mary Lou outside Ranger's room. I waved to Lester to let them in. I was angry and frustrated and I needed someone to lash out at and they were siding with Mom and Morelli. They would do nicely. They slowly walked into the room and both looked nervous. I glared at them and said "Nice of you to pick out gowns for a wedding I never agreed to. So glad that I can count on the two of you when I need to."

They both began to cry and Mare said "It's not like that Steph. We were playing along to find out what they are up to. We tried to call and left you a message but then your number was disconnected and we couldn't reach you."

Val jumped in and said "Yeah Steph. Mom sent me here to try and 'talk sense' into you. You know the Burg they will report to her if I didn't show up. We know the plan." They explained "the plan" to me and I was shocked beyond belief. "Are they crazy? I think they both lost it. I will never marry Morelli especially after this stunt. I think I'm in love with Ranger." I was whispering at the end. They both smiled and Mare asked if I was staying until he woke up. I said yes and they both left crying to help the rumor mill along and I gave them my new cell number but they couldn't give it to Mom. The only people with my new cell were the Merry Men, Ranger, Val, Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, Grandma and Daddy. I had also cancelled my land line. Why pay for that phone too when everyone calls my cell.

* * *

It has now been 25 days since Ranger was shot and went into a coma. 25 days of tears and I was at my wits end. I was exhausted because I never slept more than two hours at a time in the armchair, I barely ate and my clothes hung loose. I had dark circles under my eyes. Everyone tried to get me to go home and sleep. I always refused, I loved Ranger and I wasn't leaving his side. I was arguing with Tank and Dr. Ramos about going home to sleep again when I felt Ranger squeeze my hand very gently.

I looked intently at Ranger and bent close to his ear and whispered "Ranger, please open your eyes. I'm begging you; I need you to wake up. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

I felt another squeeze and I saw his beautiful brown eyes flutter open and he whispered "Babe."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. For purposes of this story Abuela will speak English. It will be easier to move the story.

_I looked intently at Ranger and bent close to his ear and whispered "Ranger, please open your eyes. I'm begging you; I need you to wake up. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."_

_I felt another squeeze and I saw his beautiful brown eyes flutter open and he whispered "Babe."_

* * *

Chapter 8: Ranger Speaks

Stephanie's POV

I stood at the back of the church in a fluffy white wedding gown and my father was at my side. The Wedding March started and I walked down the aisle and stood next to Joe Morelli; my childhood crush. He's the man that stole my virginity. He looks at me with a cocky grin and says "Cupcake I knew you'd marry me."

I looked at him and smiled and the priest began the service. I let my mind drift back to three days earlier when Ranger finally woke up from the coma he'd been in for 25 long days…..

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Oh Ranger, thank god you're awake" I whispered back to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. I turned to Dr. Ramos and Tank "He's awake."_

_Dr. Ramos examined him and said "Welcome back Mr. Manoso, you gave us a fright when you didn't awaken from the medically induced coma after seven days."_

_I gave Ranger a cup of water and let him sip from the straw. When Ranger had his fill he looked at me and sharply said "Babe you put me in a coma?"_

"_Yes, the doctors thought it was best and Bobby agreed. We wanted to make sure your body had time to heal."_

"_Tank, didn't you tell her not to do this?" Ranger barked._

"_Yeah Boss, I did. I'm glad you're back with us" Tank replied._

"_Why didn't you listen to Tank?" Ranger asked his tone sharp and eyes flashed with anger as he glared intently at me._

"_You left me with a great responsibility and I did it the best way I knew how. I took the advice of the medical professionals and did what I thought best to keep you alive. Do you know how lucky you are to still be alive? You can just go to hell Ranger. If you don't like what I did then change it back to Tank. I'm outta here. I've barely slept or eaten in over three weeks because I worried about you. Look what good it did me." I grabbed my purse, cell and duffle bag and flew out of the room past Lester and Zero and ran down the stairs and out the door._

_I walked out of the hospital and felt a jolt from a stun gun. I woke up in my old bedroom with my mother and Joe standing over me. My mother had a needle in her hand and I felt a prick. I don't remember anything until I woke up in the dressing room at the church. Mary Lou and Val helped me get ready for the wedding and I walked out of the room and up to my father. "Pumpkin, you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yeah Daddy, I'm sure" was my reply._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

3 days earlier: Ranger's POV

I lay in the bed after waking up from the coma and after Babe ran out I got yelled at by Dr. Ramos, who called his Uncle Alex, who then read me the riot act. When that was done I was yelled at by Tank and then Lester came in a ripped into me. Two hours later I came back from having additional testing done and Abuela was in my room. "Carlos, how could you treat the lovely Stephanie that way?"

I hated when Abuela was upset with me "I just asked her a question that was all. I have no idea why she got so upset."

"You are an idiot. Lester, you're my favorite grandson now. Carlos, do you know what that poor girl has been through? Did you even ask? Of course not, you are a man and therefore you're stupid."

"Abuela, I did nothing wrong. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"No! You must fix this yourself. Call her now" was her reply.

"Don't bother calling her Ranger. I already did and she wouldn't answer. I sent Hal to her apartment and she's not there. We checked the cameras and she was stunned by Morelli and he took her to her mother's house. They have planned a wedding for her and Morelli for Saturday" Tank said.

Lester glared "This is your fault Ranger and you are always the one to rescue her. Now you're laid up in this bed and can't do a thing to help her. You're a real piece of shit." Lester walked out with Abuela.

Tank looked at me and said "When I told Bomber you didn't want the coma ya wanna know what she said?"

Ranger looked at me with the almost smile that Stephanie calls it "No idea."

Tank said with a serious tone "I don't care if he's mad as long as he's alive. That's all she wanted was for you to live." Tank walked out after that.

Lula's POV

I yelled at the men in front of Ranger's room, I went straight there after speaking to my Tankie. Ranger told them to let me in. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Batman looked pretty good after being in bed for so long.

"Lula I'm not in the mood. Stephanie is being held at her mother's and I just want to get out of here. I've been yelled at by everyone and I'm sorry for being upset with her" was Ranger's reply.

Lula huffed "Good, hope your ass feels guilty. What are you gonna do to get our girl back?"

Ranger looked incredulous "What do you expect me to do from here? If she doesn't want to marry him that's all she has to say."

"You know what a harpy that mother of hers is. She was here every day at least twice and so was the cop. Supercop tried to get her to leave while you were still in surgery the first time. They planned this whole wedding and her sister and Mary Lou were in on the planning. Her Granny is on a bus trip for the summer and her Daddy is off doing some army thing until Friday. She has no one on her side and then you go all bad-ass on her. Humph." Lula yelled.

"I was angry with her but she over-reacted to my questions" I defended.

"Men, only good for one thing. Did you ever think she was stressed out, overwhelmed and exhausted? Did you even bother to ask?" Lula argued back. "You better fix this, they are devious and skinny ass white girl will be miserable. You know she's always wanted her mother's approval" she finished her argument.

I sighed "Your right. I don't know what can be done."

Lester's POV

I can't believe Ranger, what a schmuck. Here was Beautiful, his for the taking and he manages to fuck it up and practically delivers her to the altar. What now, there is no way we can get her out; the Burg is crawling with watchdogs who report to her mother or Morelli. I can't believe Mary Lou is in on it, I think I have her number for emergencies. I found it and dialed "Hello" said the cheery voice.

"Mary Lou, this is Lester Santos with Rangeman. Do you have a few minutes? This is about Stephanie" I inquired.

"Sure, Les. Let me put dinner in the oven" she said and I heard her set the phone down. "Ok, I have two hours while dinner cooks."

"Mary Lou, what do you know about the wedding for Saturday and why did Morelli stun Stephanie when she left the hospital?" I asked. She sucked in her breath and explained the plan and the response that Stephanie, Val and Mary Lou devised in the ICU two weeks ago. I was stunned but had to admire Stephanie's guts. I got Tank, Lula, Connie and Bobby and we all met in Ranger's hospital room. Dr. Ramos released Ranger the next day after testing showed he was well on the road to recovery. He had to watch his head which was bandaged but the other injuries were mostly healed. We discovered what our part of the plan was from Mary Lou and the countdown was on.

* * *

Present day: Stephanie's POV

I looked around the church and I saw Lula, Connie, Ranger and the Merry Men all in place. I heard the priest say the words I was waiting for "Do you Stephanie Michelle Plum take Joseph Anthony Morelli to be your lawful wedded husband?"

The entire church was silent waiting for my reply and I gave my version of Ranger's 200 watt smile and said in a loud strong voice "I….

A/N: Don't hate me, I'll update tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. For purposes of this story Abuela will speak English. It will be easier to move the story.

I'm getting my e-mail notifications on a delay so I may not respond to reviews if I've posted the next chapter. Thank you for the great response to the story and I know you're waiting for the resolution of the cliffie so here goes Chapter 9 – Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Present day: Stephanie's POV_

_I looked around the church and I saw Lula, Connie, Ranger and the Merry Men all in place. I heard the priest say the words I was waiting for "Do you Stephanie Michelle Plum take Joseph Anthony Morelli to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_The entire church was silent waiting for my reply and I gave my version of Ranger's 200 watt smile and said in a loud strong voice "I…._

* * *

Chapter 9: I Do Not

"I DO NOT." Everyone not clued into my plan gasped in astonishment at my words. Practically the entire Burg showed up at the church for the wedding of the year as it was dubbed. Joe whispers "What are you doing Cupcake? You're embarrassing me and our families."

I smiled again and continued loudly "I hate when you call me Cupcake, DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN." I poked him in the chest as I said those words. "Furthermore, my Dad is not embarrassed, neither is Val. I hate you Joe. You stun gunned me when I left the hospital three days ago and you and my mother kept me drugged until this morning thinking I would go along with your plans for a wedding. I told you both a month ago I'm not marrying you and you never asked me to marry you."

Joe whined "You don't mean that." I said "Yes, Joe I do."

My mother came out of her stupor "I will disown you right now unless you marry him." I walked over to my mother and said "Do I look like I care? You and Joe both look like fools. You should be happy that I don't have the two of you arrested for assault. Mare, Val come on and help me get out of this hideous dress." Everyone was listening and staring, we had their undivided attention.

I started walking away when Joe grabbed me, pulled me back and angrily said "Not so fast Cupcake, you WILL NOT walk away from me." Before I could say a word, out of nowhere Ranger appeared and grabbed Morelli by the front of his shirt and growled "I suggest you let her go if you know what's good for you."

"Threatening a police officer Manoso, I'll arrest you" Joe ground out.

"Try it Morelli but I don't threaten, I promise. I've already taken the evidence down to the station and given it to Internal Affairs. Even if Stephanie doesn't press charges your career is over" Ranger responded.

Joe let go of my arm and I put a hand on Ranger's shoulder and said "Let him go. The punishment they receive for being embarrassed and receiving the censure of the Burg is worse for them and will hurt them more than anything else." Ranger let go of Morelli who stumbled back.

Grandma Bella stood up and shouted "You are a whore and I put the eye on you for breaking my Joseph's heart!"

I turned and looked at her and said "Your Joseph is nothing but a pig and I'm not a whore. I'm not the one who's slept with half the state of New Jersey like he has." I looked at everyone assembled and said "Everyone is still invited to the VFW hall for the Non-Wedding Reception, the caterer will still be there with food, we'll still have a DJ and cake. Let's party on Helen Plum."

Joe's POV

Finally I'll have Cupcake as my wife I knew she'd walk down the aisle once we got her here. I was waiting for her to say 'I do' when she threw me a curve. Un-fucking-believable only Stephanie Plum would humiliate me in front of a church full of people. What is she talking about of course she wants to marry me, I'm an Italian Stallion. She must be crazy.

I grabbed her arm and next thing I know Manoso grabbed me, for someone who just got out of the hospital he's really fucking strong. Shit, he could probably still kill me with his bare hands. I let go of Stephanie and Grandma Bella puts the eye on her, I was always her favorite. I watched Stephanie walk away with Manoso and a hot little red head with huge fake boobs walks up to me. What was her name? Mandy, Sandy?

"Joe Morelli you're a pig. You knocked me up and I will make sure you pay child support. You were dating Stephanie and you lied to me and said you were single, now I'm 12 weeks along and I finally found you. My lawyer will be in touch" the woman said.

Great, I yelled "hold on honey, we can work this out."

The woman looked at me and shot daggers with her eyes "you don't remember my name do you, it's Candi. I work at Hooters in Newark and you came in with a bunch of Newark cops. I hate you and I will make your life miserable for the next 18 years."

What the hell happened? This day started out so great I was going to marry Cupcake and make my dreams come true and now I have no wife but I do have a kid with a Hooters waitress. Why me?

Frank Plum's POV

I'm so proud of my baby girl. She has effectively ended the reign of Helen Plum and Joe Morelli in her life. Now if she can only clear everything up with Ranger then it'll all be good. I did some checking on him while down at Fort Bragg and he's a legend. They are still trying to get him to renew his contract but he told them he quit for personal reasons. Those personal reasons better be my little girl or I'll have to have a talk with him and he may not like it when I'm through. I have a reputation of my own.

I looked at my wife of 39 years and said "What is wrong with you Helen? I hope you realize you've lost Stephanie for good, possibly Val and me. You better get some help Helen because if you don't fix this I will divorce you, make no mistake about it."

Helen was crying and whined "Why me? I've done nothing wrong except try to arrange for Stephanie's happiness. She is so ungrateful"

Frank shook his head and said "You really believe that don't you? Stephanie is happy. She doesn't want to be a stay at home mother and housewife. It works for you and Val but not her. Why is it alright for the two of you to live your life as you choose but not her?"

"She'll have regrets in the future" Helen sniffed.

Frank replied "then so be it, but she would have no one to blame but herself."

Helen whispered "What if she marries Ranger?"

Frank smiled "What if she does? She could do worse, I checked him out at Fort Bragg. He's an honorable man and he takes care of her already. Let it go Helen."

Ranger's POV

I'm waiting outside the dressing room for Stephanie to change. I figure I can drive her to the VFW and talk to her and try to clear up this mess we have. I love her and I know she loves me; we can be so good together. I want her with me forever as my partner or my wife it no longer matters. I ended my contract and I'm willing to give her anything she wants as long as she's mine and I don't have to sleep without her anymore. I'm so proud of her for what she did today. Morelli still doesn't know what hit him and that little waitress that Lester found in Newark was the icing on the cake.

Frank walked up to me and said "Thank you for stopping Morelli from hurting her in there. I checked up on you and I know all about you Colonel. One word of warning, don't ever hurt my baby girl or you'll have to answer to me."

Ranger looked at him and replied "Yes Sir, Major Plum. I did some checking on you as well. I will do everything in my power to keep Stephanie safe and happy." Frank nodded and walked out of the church to his car.

I waited another 15 minutes and Stephanie walked out of the dressing room with Mary Lou, Connie, Lula and Val. I took a slow perusal of Stephanie and saw she was dressed in a red silk slip dress that clung to her curves and stopped two inches about her knee. She wore four inch red peep toe FMP's and her hair was still up with little curls hanging around her face like she had for the ceremony. Stephanie looked at me and unconsciously licked her lips and I felt myself harden. "Babe we need to talk."

She looked nervous and Lula looked at me and said "Skinny white girl we'll meet you two at the VFW. I'll call Sally to see if he can join us." The women walked away and Lula turned around and said to me "Hey Batman, you upset her and I'll put a cap in your behind. I'm on good behavior 'cuz we in church. But I mean it, if I don't Tankie will." I nodded at her.

"Let's go Babe we can talk on the way" I said as I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her to the Turbo. I opened the passenger door and she slid into the car and sighed. She loves this car; maybe I can get her to let me buy her one. In red, she looks good in red. I walked around and angled into the driver's seat and turned the key. The engine purred to life and Stephanie moaned before placing her hand on my forearm "Ranger, I'm sorry I ran out and yelled at you. I don't know why I flew off the handle like that."

"Babe, you have no reason to apologize. I was wrong to be upset, whether you agreed to a medical coma or not I was going to be in a coma. I'm use to my men blindly obeying my orders. I should know better than to think you would obey orders" I smiled to soften the statement and she smiled back at me. "Ranger I'm really glad you're going to be okay. I was scared you wouldn't make it this time."

"I know Babe, I was lucky" I said conveying the seriousness of the situation. She took her hand off my arm and said "Now, we have a party to get to and I want to dance tonight. Piece of shit Morelli never took me out dancing."

I smiled at that statement "Anything for you Babe."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe. I'm not good at writing drunk so excuse my attempt below.

"_I know Babe, I was lucky" I said conveying the seriousness of the situation. She took her hand off my arm and said "Now, we have a party to get to and I want to dance tonight. Piece of shit Morelli never took me out dancing." _

_I smiled at that statement "Anything for you Babe."_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 10: The Party

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger pulled from the church parking lot and turned onto Hamilton Street and drove to the VFW hall. Ranger was in his zone while driving and he took my hand and placed it on his thigh and was making small circles with his thumb. It was soothing and I looked out the window and saw the parking lot was full. I saw several shiny black Explorers, it looked like the Merry Men were here. I smiled and broke the silence, "you let the guys out to play?"

Ranger chuckled "well for a little while anyway. I told them they could stay until the start of their shift. The guys on shift will be here later. Are you ready to go in?"

I smiled and said "yeah, I think it's time to have some fun." We got out of the car and walked in and the party had already started. My mother had pre-paid for everything so we only had to have a good time. The music was loud and I saw some of the Merry Men dancing with Connie, Lula and Mary Lou. Val was dancing with Sally Sweet. We walked up to them and I hugged Sally and said "It's been too long since we went out Sally."

Sally laughed, he was dressed in a black silk cocktail dress that came to his knee and he wore four inch platform sandals. He toes and finger were painted black and he wore no wig. "Hey girlfriend, you look smokin' hot. We should do the clubs after the party." He noticed Ranger and put out his hand to shake "Hey Dude, I heard you got shot. You don't look like you spent three weeks in the hospital." Ranger looked like he was thinking about smiling and shook Sally's hand "Thanks man, I'm recovering. What band are you with now?"

Sally smiled "none, Sugar is getting out next week and the Lovelies are getting back together." I just looked at him "What, Sugar tried to kill us both?" Sally laughed "The state feels he has been rehabilitated, he was in a half way house after receiving psychiatric care and said he's not a danger to you or me." I chewed my bottom lip "Ok, if you say so. He better stay away."

Ranger sat at a table with my Dad and they talked while I danced. I danced for a couple of hours with all the Merry Men, Eddie, Carl and Big Dog. I sat with Ranger and Daddy and asked if they were hungry. We went over to the buffet table and Ranger made a plate of salad and chicken. I on the other hand filled my plate with baked ziti, chicken, potatoes, rolls, sausage and peppers. It was all yummy, Marsilio's was the caterer. A waitress came by and brought us glasses of iced tea and pieces of cake. Daddy sat with us and I asked him "Did you ask them to save the top of the cake? I can eat it for breakfast tomorrow." My father looked up from his plate "of course I did, I know you too well." Ranger chuckled and gave his standard reply "that stuff will kill ya, Babe."

I glared at him as Lester walked up with Candy. Les said "Beautiful, Candy wanted to speak with you. Is that ok?" I looked up from my plate and said "sure."

Candy and Les sat. Candy looked nervous and took a deep breath "I wanted to apologize for sleeping with your boyfriend. I never would have done it if I knew he was seeing someone."

I took her hand and said "You have nothing to apologize for. Joe comes from a long line of womanizers and that is one of their better qualities. He lied to you and you are a victim as much as I am in this tale. I hope that you and your baby are happy, but make sure you get child support."

Candy smiled and said "Well about that, my name isn't really Candy. I use it at work to protect myself. My real name is Kayla MacKenzie and I'm a pre-med student at Rutgers. I'm working at Hooters to help pay my way through school. I'm not really pregnant; I just wanted to see the guy squirm. He gave me a fake name and he lied to me so when Lester here saw me at the police station, I couldn't help myself. I had to crash." She eyed me nervously.

I did a fish impression and I looked at Ranger whose eyes had gone wide. He threw his head back and laughed. I mean really laughed, it was a rare treat. I started to laugh as well. We were laughing so hard we both had tears. I looked at Kayla and said "That is priceless. Are you gonna tell him the truth?"

"I thought I'd let him stew for a while and hang out with Lester. Les said that Joe would hate it." Kayla giggled.

"Oh my god, that is good. He's going to have you around with Lester; I publicly dumped him and an IA investigation. He'll flip." I replied. We sat and talked for awhile and I think Kayla felt better when she left.

Ranger's POV

I didn't know anything about the pregnancy or that Kayla was pre-med. Morelli doesn't really like smart women; he likes women he thinks he can control. This should be a great show. I looked around the room and was surprised to see Helen Plum sitting in a corner by herself drinking who knows what. She looked three sheets to the wind. I heard a commotion at the door and in strolls Morelli with his brother Anthony and cousin Mooch. All three were drunk and had begun to yell when confronted by Eddie, Carl and Big Dog.

"Aw..right Cup" with a pop "cake. I need to know when you come to senses." Joe was slurring his words and wasn't even coherent. Mooch jumped in and said "I told ya, man. All, all ya hadda do was knock the bitch up. No one want the slut then."

Ranger and the Merry Men had heard enough. Ranger gave Tank a barely there nod and the Merry Men stood in a straight line in front of our table and the three drunken men tried to get through. They would've had a better chance getting through a brick wall.

Stephanie spoke up and said "let him through." All the music had stopped and Frank Plum stood behind his daughter. Joe Morelli tried to strut up to the table but he could barely walk on his own. He stumbled and knocked a chair over. "Cupcake" he began popping the 'p' again, "you proved, proved your point. Let go home and get naked." He gave her his cocky smile, it turned my stomach.

My Babe looked at Joe with disgust while she icily replied "I told you not to call me that ever again. You have a child on the way with another woman and you think you can show up drunk and you actually think I want you to ever touch me again? You are truly fucking deluded. If you and the other Morelli scum don't leave I'll have you arrested for trespassing. I think we have plenty of cops here." If she spoke to me in that icy tone I think I would've walked away. I never heard her speak to anyone like that.

"But, but Steph. We love each other" he got out. He looked proud everyone could understand him. Babe continued with ice in her voice "I don't love you at all anymore. You stunned me, drugged me and tried to force me to marry you. If that is love I'd rather be alone and single. Now leave." A group of men walked over with Eddie, Carl and Big Dog and they escorted the Morelli's out and one was going to drive them home before someone was killed.

A slow dance started and I asked my Babe to dance. It was amazing to hold in her in my arms and there was barely any air space between us. The song was I Will Always Love You by Whiney Houston. Other people started to pair up and join us on the floor but we barely noticed we just gazed into each other's eyes. The song ended but neither of us noticed until Frank came up and asked to cut in. I went back to the table and watched her dance with her father.

Val's POV

I watched my sister dance with Ranger while I danced with Albert. You could see how much they loved each other and they were so close you couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. It was one of the most erotic sites I've ever seen. They have more passion between them than any couple I've ever seen. Albert whispered in my ear "What do you think will happen with those two?"

I sighed as the song ended and Daddy cut in between them "I don't know. They love each other so much, everyone can see it but they are both too scared to admit their feelings. I hope it all works out."

Stephanie's POV

After I finished dancing with Daddy I went over to Ranger who was sitting at the table. He looked exhausted, he just got out of the hospital and was still recovering but he pushed himself today. I felt guilty. "Ranger, I think you need to go home and get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Babe" was all he said.

"Ranger, I mean it."

"Where are you staying tonight?" was his reply.

"My apartment"

"Babe, I don't think you'll be safe. Morelli could show up and who knows what he'll do in his current condition. Will you stay with me on seven, please?"

What could I do, he was right, Morelli could show up at my apartment. In his current condition Ranger could still seduce me; I mean he is a Sex God. He said please, he asked. That was Ranger - a choice not an order. I chewed my bottom lip and gave him a little smile and giggled "Ok Ranger. You haven't been released for sex so I'll be safe."

"Babe, you should know better than that." We stood up and walked out without a word to anyone.

* * *

The entire room watched the pair walk out and everyone knew they were in love with each other. Well everyone but them.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly toward Joe.

Thanks for the reviews! They really keep me going.

* * *

_The entire room watched the pair walk out and everyone knew they were in love with each other. Well everyone but them._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: A New Look at an Old Friend

**Stephanie's POV**

Ranger drove us to Haywood and he pulled the Turbo into his spot by the elevator. We exited the car and walked to the elevator, once inside Ranger fobbed us to the seventh floor apartment. As the elevator began its assent Ranger pulled me to him my back to his front and wrapped his arms around me. He began to nuzzle my neck and kiss the shell of my ear. What was up with affectionate Ranger? "Ranger what are you doing?"

"Babe if you don't know, I'm doing something wrong."

"Ranger stop it. You have not been cleared for physical activity" I argued as the elevator dinged open on seven. We walked into the lobby and Ranger unlocked the door and we walked in. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall as his lips crashed onto mine. His tongue was probing and insistent and when I opened my mouth to moan his tongue slid in and began to duel with mine for control. He finally broke the kiss off with a groan when we were both gasping for air.

"Ranger we can't do this. I'm not into one night stands I need more. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." I walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked out in Ranger's robe hanging on the back of the door and found him leaning against the doorway of the bedroom. He was not looking very happy.

Ranger grabbed my arm as I walked to the dressing room, "Babe."

Great one word conversations are so overrated. "What?" See I can do it too.

"You are not sleeping on the couch" he growled. "We obviously need to talk. You've been through a lot today. Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Ranger let go of my arm and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I began to tear up as I thought to myself "why did my life have to be so complicated?" I put on one of Ranger's shirts and a pair of panties and climbed into bed as I heard the water shut off. I pretended to sleep as Ranger walked out and I heard him go into the dressing room and a minute later I felt the bed dip as he climbed in. I had my back to him and was on the edge of the huge bed. I heard Ranger sigh "Babe I know you're awake. Come here and let me hold you."

I smiled to myself and said "No, stay over there or I'll go sleep on the couch. You need to go to sleep." I heard him sigh again, I think I broke Batman. "Fine Babe, we'll do this your way." I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Ranger's POV**

I lay on my back and waited for Stephanie to fall asleep and then I reached for her and pulled her to me. It hurt because of my ribs but it was worth it so I could feel my Babe next to me. I whispered to her "What's going on in that head of yours Babe?" I knew she wouldn't answer me even if she was awake. I felt her snuggle into my chest. I thought she chose me this time, was I wrong? Then again I never gave her a reason to think I wanted anything other than a night with her. I needed to fix this and a plan started to form. I would make sure Babe was mine and everyone would know it.

The next morning I woke up and Babe was draped across my body. I was rock hard and I didn't want to move and disturb her. I continued to hold her until I felt her stir and she began to punch my shoulder "Babe what are you doing?"

She buried her face into my neck and began to giggle "Babe?"

She looked up at me and said "Sorry, I thought you were my pillow and I was trying to soften it up." I must have looked incredulous because she began to giggle again and I shook my head. "We need to talk Babe."

I heard her groan and mumble "nothing good ever comes from us talking." I chuckled "Babe, it's not going to be that bad." I continued that thought and said to myself 'at least I hope not.'

"Fine Ranger but can I get coffee first?" I let her up and she ran into the bathroom and I heard the lock tumble. I slowly got up to try and keep the pain to a minimum and walked into the dressing room and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and walked into the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot and in walked Ella with breakfast.

"Good morning Ranger. How are you feeling?" Ella asked. "I'm fine Ella." I looked at the tray and saw chocolate chip pancakes "Thank you for making something special for Stephanie." Ella smiled at me and said "You know I love her dear and enjoy making her something special." She walked out of the kitchen and walked into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door "breakfast is here."

My cell rang as I sat at the breakfast bar "Talk"

**Stephanie's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and I was dressed in yoga paints and Ranger's shirt and watched Ranger hang up. "Babe the guys are on their way up for the morning meeting. Why don't you eat and we can talk afterward."

"Sure" I replied. Ranger ate his usual plain yogurt with fresh fruit and a bagel. I had Ella's fabulous chocolate chip pancakes. I moaned at the first bite just as the guys walked in. I heard Lester from the entry "All right kids time to stop the fun for a few minutes unless I can join."

Ranger growled and I giggled when I saw Bobby and Tank both smack Lester the back of his head. I took another bite and moaned more and looked at Les "I can't help I enjoy my food but you can't join in. I don't share."

Lester looked hurt and gave me puppy dog eyes "Beautiful you didn't save me any?" I giggled again. "You can call Ella and see if she made extra."

Ranger looked at Lester and barked "Santos mats when the ribs heal for a month at 0500." Lester looked at Ranger "Wha… What?" Ranger replied with his eyebrow raised "Would you like to make it two months?" Les quickly replied "no, one is good."

Ranger and the men went into the living room for the morning meeting and I finished my breakfast.

**Lester's POV**

When I heard Stephanie moan when we walked in I thought for sure we were going to get a show. I was surprised to see them eating breakfast and Ranger's expression was priceless. I wonder what's going to happen with them, it was a little tense between them. I hope he doesn't fuck it up this time.

I heard Tank's voice "Lester… Santos. Report" he barked. I smiled "Sorry, lost in thought for a second. No break-in's overnight, it was real quiet."

Bobby said "The Morelli's were escorted home by the cops with Brett and Junior following. The men sat a block away all night watching the Morelli's house on Slater. It appears that they continued to drink until they passed out and Brett sat outside the living room window and heard part of the conversation." Bobby paused and Ranger looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Bobby said "I think Bomber should hear this part." Ranger nodded his head at Bobby who stood to get Steph.

**Bobby's POV**

I stood up and went to the breakfast bar "Bomber can you come into the living room to hear the rest of the report?" She smiled at me and finished her coffee "sure thing Bobby." She followed me in and settled herself on Ranger's lap. I couldn't help smiling at her, God I didn't want to hurt her. Ranger said "Continue."

"As I was saying Steph, Brett was outside Morelli's window last night while he continued drinking with his cousin and brother. They formed a plan to kidnap you and take you to Vegas so Morelli could marry you. He seems to think you have some sort of inheritance that he can get if he marries you. The plan was to get you drunk on the flight and you would agree to marry him while drunk."

She looked at me like I was nuts "Inheritance? I don't have any inheritance that I'm aware of."

I cleared my throat and said "There's more. They planned to kill Ranger because he thinks that because you are next of kin you would inherit his estate." I hated hurting her like this I saw the blood drain from her face.

"He's crazy" she whispered. She looked up at Ranger who had his blank mask, as she called it, on and continued "why would he think that?"

"Babe he was drunk" Ranger replied.

Tank broke in "What do you want to do Rangeman?"

**Ranger's POV**

I was stunned by what Bobby said, Morelli's an honest cop. At least I always thought he was. There wasn't any word on the street about him being dirty. The only talk the men heard was about his cheating with Terry Gilman, Joyce Barnhardt, and that nurse in the ER Gina. I couldn't tell Stephanie about the cheating it would hurt her too much. "We do nothing about Morelli. He was drunk and I don't think he'll do anything. Babe do you want to have Santos go with you to catch skips? Just to be safe?" I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes were wide. I was giving her a choice not forcing the issue. I wanted to lock her up with me. After what seemed like hours she finally said "Ok, I'd like to have Lester go with me. I'm a little afraid of this new Joe."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding "Thanks guys. Santos, be ready to ride with Steph." The men got up and left. I stared at my Babe who looked pale and concerned "Do you want to put off our talk?"

She looked me directly in the eye and said "No, I want to clear everything up between us right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't own anything & not making any money from this. Rating is for language. This story is not friendly to Joe. I just want to say thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story and for all the reviews.

* * *

_I stared at my Babe who looked pale and concerned "Do you want to put off our talk?"_

_She looked me directly in the eye and said "No, I want to clear everything up between us right now."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Feelings

**Ranger's POV**

I was nervous; I'm not a man who discusses his feelings with women. I've never had to. I know the effect I have on women, I see them drop trays, walk into walls and stare at me. I've never had a problem getting a woman into my bed, well except for Stephanie. I know she wants to be there but she is resisting. I think I better spell it out for her. She's been kicking people to the curb and I don't want to be one of them. Every time I speak to her I'd say something stupid like I love you in my own way. I love her in every way; I need her in my life. She makes me want to be a better person.

I took a deep breath and said "Do you mind if I start?" She nodded for me to continue. "Babe, this isn't easy for me. I'm a man of action and I've always felt my actions speak louder than any words I could say." I took a deep breath and decided to just say it. "Babe I know my words have always been in direct opposition to my actions. When I have told you how I felt I used qualifiers. The one time I didn't, I think you just assumed the qualifier. I let you misunderstand my words in the past. However, you've always run back to Morelli and used his presence to push me away."

I stopped to take a pull from my water bottle and watched her. She looked thoughtful and frowned. She seemed to get angry and looked like she might begin to yell and I held up my hand "Babe I'm not done. I know I sent you back to Morelli once. After that you were always given a choice and you ran back to him." I looked at her and she nodded her head in agreement. "Babe I know I hurt you after the night we spent together. I never should have made that deal with you. I never intended to collect on it. I just wanted you to think about your feelings for me. I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you and you always used Morelli to push me away even when you were off. I couldn't help myself that night, I needed you more than I've ever needed anything, but I got much more than I bargained for. It was that night that made me realize I couldn't live without you. It scared the hell out of me. I'm a Bad Ass Special Forces guy I don't need anyone. I never did before I met you."

I took another pull from my water bottle emptying it. I held the bottle and started to pull the wrapper off. I was fidgeting; something I never did as I continued "Babe I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If that means a ring and a baby I'll give it to you. I'll do whatever I need to as long as you are in my life." I waited a few minutes for a response and I became more nervous. I looked up at Stephanie and there were tears running down her cheeks and her mouth was hanging open like a fish. I gently pushed her jaw up with my fingers and said "Babe say something."

**Stephanie's POV**

I sat there listening to everything Ranger said to me. I got a little upset with some of it but I quickly realized her was right. I ran to Joe because I was afraid and I ran to Ranger when things became too intense with Joe. I certainly shared the blame for this mess. I looked up at Ranger and realized Batman was nervous. It was kind of cute but this was too serious a discussion to laugh. I took one last deep breath and decided to dive in, no more denial for me. "Ranger you're right I do share part of the blame. My family doesn't discuss their feelings. My mother tells me she loves me by making a pineapple upside down cake. This isn't easy for me either but I've lived in denial for too long." I looked up at him and he had his blank face on. "Damn it Ranger don't give me that blank face. I hate that - don't shut down now it only makes this harder for me." I watched him relax and the blank face fell and he looked curious but there was something else. I couldn't believe Ranger said he was in love with me. Me, Stephanie Plum – the walking disaster.

I continued "I did want you more than I can even say but I was scared. Deep down I knew you had the power to really hurt me and I was terrified you would. I never loved Dickie; I was angry he cheated but not heartbroken when our marriage ended. I gave in to the pressure from my mother. I caved again when I started to date Joe; my mother was inviting men she met at the store or on the street for dinner because I was single. I care about Joe and I love him as a friend; at least I did before this latest stunt. Then we spent the night together and it was the most amazing experience of my life. I loved waking up in your arms and then you ran out. Later you sent me back to Joe and I was heart broken." I began to cry again and stopped to wipe my eyes "Every time I thought we were getting too close I got scared that you'd shatter my heart and I wouldn't be able to recover this time."

I got up and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the kitchen and came back into the living room. I sat on the couch and handed one to Ranger and took a pull from mine. I set it down on the coffee table and continued "I've been in love with you for awhile I'm not sure when it changed for me. When you sent me back to Joe I went to denial land about how I felt for you. That changed when you walked into my apartment and let Scrog shoot you. When I saw you lying on the floor bleeding I thought you were dead. I couldn't deal with that - in that moment I realized I loved Morelli but I was in love with you. It was something I couldn't deny to myself anymore. But I didn't know how you felt about me, I knew you cared but not that you were in love with me."

"Babe did you really think I only wanted a one night stand last night?" I was shaken from my memory of Ranger lying on my apartment floor bleeding by his question "I wasn't sure Ranger. I mean you never led me to believe you wanted anything else and you always used those qualifiers. You were right earlier. I just assumed the qualifiers when you didn't say them. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ranger and I don't care who knows anymore."

I looked up at him and I saw love in his eyes and I hope I conveyed the same love in mine. "Ranger I do have one question for you." He took my hand in his and said "Ask me anything."

"Why would Joe think I'd inherit your estate?"

He took a deep breath "Babe I changed my will during the Scrog mess. I left everything to you. I wanted to take care of you if anything happened to me. I set up a trust fund for Julie and my family everything else would be yours. You are the most important person in my life."

I was shocked by his words "Ranger what are you going to do about Joe?" He looked thoughtful "Babe I'll talk to him but I think once he's sober he'll realize his mistake in thinking he can get rid of me. He's not stupid." I leaned in and kissed him and then he took control of the kiss and deepened it. "Babe please let me show you how much I love you."

"It's been way too long Ranger; I need to feel you inside me again. I'm just worried that I'll hurt you, your ribs are still healing." I said. "Babe I'll be fine." He picked me up and carried me bridal style into the bedroom and proceeded to show me exactly how much he loved me over and over again. I hope I can walk tomorrow morning.

**Joe's POV**

I slowly woke up and the sun was shining in my living room window. Bob had made a mess somewhere that I could smell and I felt a wave of nausea. I was glad I put a half bath in downstairs; it was well worth the money. I ran in and heaved; it felt like I spent hours in there. I rinsed my mouth and flushed the toilet. I walked out and saw Tony and Mooch on the floor passed out. There were bottles all over the place and empty pizza boxes. I tried to remember the night before. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 pm. I remember crashing the reception and the wall of black. I remember Cupcake throwing me out. She looked so sexy and she was sitting with Manoso.

I hate Manoso. I never liked the guy he's allowed to get away with too much and then I find out he's rich and all his cars are legal. He's been giving my girlfriend his personal cars to use and destroy for years. He's been sneaking kisses in the alley, I heard the rumors. I was too busy spending time with Terry to notice how Stephanie looked at Manoso. I knew he wanted her - I told her it was lust but I could clearly see he was in love with her. She looked at him last night like he was her reason for living. In that moment I knew I had to get rid of him and came up with that stupid idea. I can't do that, I'm a cop. What I really realized last night was that I lost her for good. She belongs with Manoso.

I picked up my cell and called her apartment and was able to leave a message "Stephanie, its Joe. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I realized finally that you and Ranger belong together. I truly hope he makes you happy. I promise to leave you alone in the future."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters, just playing with them. All Characters are owned by JE.

I'm not getting reviews e-mailed to me again, I want to thank everyone for their support of my story and the wonderful reviews I see on the site. They mean so much to me and really keep me going.

* * *

CHAPTER 13: STALKER

**Helen's POV**

I had the worst weekend of my life. My youngest daughter stood Joseph up at the altar, she humiliated him and me in front of everyone at the church. She then turned the reception into a party with her low life friends and those thugs. To make matters worse, Frank and Valarie are siding with Stephanie. I drank too much watching Stephanie dance with that thug Ranger. She never looked at Joseph the way she looks at Ranger. She needs to settle down, get married and start having children or she will have regrets later. She is too old for this. I better call Joseph to see if I can salvage this. I picked up the phone and dialed while Frank is out driving his cab.

"Morelli" he answers sounding distracted.

"Joseph its Helen, we need to make a new plan to get you and Stephanie married."

"Listen Helen, I got really drunk with Anthony and Mooch Saturday night and I got some crazy ideas. After I woke up yesterday afternoon I realized a few things. I'm not in love with Stephanie. I love her as a friend, she will always be special, but a marriage will never work for us. Stephanie and Ranger are in love with each other, they belong together. You need to realize this and let up on her. I'm tired of taking medication for my ulcer and I'm tired of the stories about the two of them. I've heard the stories about their heated kisses in the alley and the looks they give each other. I thought it was lust but then I saw her wake up screaming his name and then finding out she had a nightmare he was shot and it actually happened. They have a connection that I've never had with another human being. I don't understand it but they belong together Helen. I'm done and I suggest you accept it and their relationship. Good bye."

I stared at the phone after Joseph hung up. What am I going to do now? I can't accept that Stephanie is with that man. I don't care how much money he has or if he owns a successful business. It's not right that he's so successful and Albert isn't. Albert works hard and he's a lawyer. I bet that Ranger person never graduated from college. I'll have to think harder about this.

**Ranger's POV**

I pulled up in front of Morelli's house; he was suspended because of his stunt with Stephanie. I wasn't in my normal uniform. I was wearing a pair of faded Levi's and a red Henley with a pair of running shoes. I was armed but then I'm always armed. I didn't want to appear threatening because I just wanted to clear the air. I figured the booze was the cause of the death threats and I wanted to make sure that was the case. I knock on the door and Morelli called "Enter." I opened the door and strolled in.

"Morelli" I say after several minutes where we stared at each other. "Ranger, what can I do for ya?" Joe asked. I smiled and answered "I heard a rumor that you, your brother and cousin want me dead." Joe tried to cut me off and I held up my hand "I figure it was the booze talking but I want to make sure you understand that many have tried to kill me but no one has succeeded. There is a reason for that, I don't scare and I'm more deadly than any opponent I've ever faced. You and your family don't have the training I do. I would like to continue the working relationship I have with the department but I need to trust the officers I work with."

I saw Joe visibly gulp and he ran his hand through his hair. "Ranger, I want to apologize for those statements. You're right I was drunk when those statements were made. I was angry and humiliated. After I saw you and Stephanie at the party I lost it. When I woke up yesterday I did some thinking and I knew I lost her. I also want to warn you.." "Warn me?" I inquired. "Helen called me this morning to formulate a new plan. I told her I was done and I'm not in love with Stephanie but you are."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise "Why the sudden change?" He blew out a breath "I just want her to be happy, and you make her happy. I left a message for her yesterday afternoon on her home number. I'm a cop and I began to act like a criminal. I don't want to be my father. Don't hurt her or I'll kick your ass" he finished with a smile. I grinned back and said "I think you'll have to get in line behind the Merry Men. They love her like a sister and are willing to take a bullet for her." I turned around and strolled out.

**Stephanie's POV**

I drove to my apartment to check my mail and clear out my machine. I went in and it was trashed. Clothes were thrown all over my room and cut up, drawers were open and items thrown around. The shower curtain was ripped down, plates and glasses broken in the kitchen. There was writing on the wall 'Die bitch die and 'Leave my man alone'. I pulled out my cell and called Ranger "Babe." I was shaking and you could tell in my voice "Someone trashed my apartment." Ranger's voice was tight "Be there in 10" and hung up.

I was so happy this morning waking up in Ranger's arms. We made love all day and night yesterday. We cuddled and talked as well. I was still surprised he was in love with me. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful man but I wasn't letting him go now that I had him. I heard the door push open and looked up to see Ranger walk in with Tank and Lester behind him. I ran up to him and he held me "Babe are you ok?" he asked while rubbing my back. "Yes, but look what they wrote on the walls."

I heard a knock and Lester went over and opened it to Big Dog and Costanza. Big Dog looked at me and Ranger and smiled "Hey Steph what happened." I explained that Ella said she was there on Friday to clean and I came in a few minutes ago and it looked like this. Lester pushed play on the machine after putting on gloves and there were only a three messages, Ella had been deleting the messages when she came to clean. The first was from Joe telling me he was sorry and to be happy with Ranger, the second was from my mother screaming at me for humiliating her and the third was left with by a woman with an accent "Stay away from Ranger, he's mine. I know you're fucking him after leaving your fiancée at the altar. You can't have all the men. If you don't stay away from him you'll die." I was shaking and I began to cry, Ranger pulled me closer to him.

Costanza asked "Does she sound familiar?" Ranger looked up at him and replied "No and before you ask I haven't dated anyone since my divorce. I've had one night stands but not in awhile." The forensics team arrived and Ranger and I left and went to leave and we heard an explosion outside. We all ran down to the parking lot and saw Ranger's Turbo and my Escape on fire. Ranger watched his car burn and then the Escape exploded. I looked up at him and said "Wow Batman, first time someone blew up one of your cars when I wasn't driving it." He looked incredulous and turned to Big Dog and asked "Who won the pool this time?" Costanza smiled and began to sing "I'm in the money" over and over while he went inside the building.

"Ranger I'm scared. This person came while you were upstairs and blew up your car and threatened me." He hugged me closer and pulled out his phone "Steph and I need a ride" and shut the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters, just playing with them. All Characters are owned by JE.

I finally started to receive e-mails from FF. Last night were the first since Wed. afternoon. I will be replying to reviews but I want to apologize in advance if I miss anyone. Thanks again for the support.

* * *

"_Ranger I'm scared. This person came while you were upstairs and blew up your car and threatened me." He hugged me closer and pulled out his phone "Steph and I need a ride" and shut the phone._

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Babe and I were picked up by Cal and Binkie while Tank and Lester stayed behind with the crime scene guys. Tank was still in charge of Rangeman and Lester would take point on this stalker case because I was still recovering and on light duty. We returned to Haywood and went up to seven. My cell rang and I groaned. "Hello Momma" and I thought to myself this may not be a pleasant call. She was still mad at me because Steph left the hospital after I woke up and was kidnapped by Morelli.

"Carlos how do you feel?" her tone was sharp, she was still angry with me.

"I'm fine Momma. Stephanie is here would you like to speak with her?" I was hoping to get her off my back.

"Oh yes, Carlos my favorite son. I'd love to speak to her again" her tone now cheerful. I knew it would work. Suddenly I'm the favorite so she can talk to Steph. Unbelievable.

"Babe, Momma would like to speak to you." I handed her the phone and Steph said "Hi Momma." I raised my eyebrow at her when I heard this. "Of course we would love to come to dinner tonight." I was shaking my head no and Babe got a mischievous smile and said "I'm sure Carlos would love to see you and Abuela. We will see you tonight." She handed me the phone back after disconnecting the call.

"Babe that was mean. I'm supposed to be resting and you are making me go to that crazy house for dinner?" She gave me a dazzling smile and said "Your family was so nice to me at the hospital and your sister told my mother off. I can't wait to see them again."

"Babe we have a stalker" I reminded her. She put her hands on her hips and gave me a death glare "We will have bodyguards and a driver; it's only to your parents house. I need to go shopping now that my clothes were destroyed."

**Stephanie's POV**

I pulled out my cell and called Lula, she said she would pick me up. Ranger pulled out his wallet and handed me his credit card "Babe, please use this card. All your stuff was destroyed because of me and I want to replace your clothes. I also want you to think about moving in with me."

I looked at him with shock "You want me to use your black American Express Card?" He smirked at me "No Babe I want you to use your black American Express Card. It has your name on it." I looked at the card and it was embossed with my name under his. "When did you do this Ranger? Why?" I shook my head "Babe I've wanted to give you this card before but you were with the cop. Please use it, I know you can support yourself but I want to do this for you."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss soon escalated and we heard the intercom announce Lula's arrival outside the building. "Yes, I will use the card and I'll be back by 3:30 so I can have time to get ready. You should take a nap, you look tired." I smiled at her "Babe, have fun and buy something special for later tonight."

**Lula's POV**

I watched white girl come out the front door of Rangeman and she got in my car. I don't think I ever saw that girl so happy. Only one reason she looks like that and that means she got some Ranger lovin'. "So white girl you not gonna hold out on me are ya? I want measurements." I knew she would never tell me but I had to tease her. I looked over at her and saw her blush.

"Lula, you know I'm not giving you details. All I will say is that the rumors don't give him enough credit. He is truly amazing besides it's not the first time we've slept together."

I slammed on the brakes for the light and I screamed "What? You been holdin' out on me?" She just smiled and said "Yes. We were together once a couple of years ago when Abruzzi was after me. It was the most amazing night of my life and then he got up in the morning and left. He came back later and told me to fix things with Joe." Lula began to huff "He did what?" She smiled sadly at me "I know. I couldn't believe it either. He broke my heart and I was so scared after that, I wasn't giving him the chance to hurt me again."

I thought about what Steph had said and then I said as we pulled into the mall "Now I understand why you kept going back to the cop. I knew there was something between you and Ranger but I never understood why you never went for it. What about now?" We got out of the car and started walking toward Macy's followed by two men in black. Stephanie looked at me and smiled "Now we are together. We admitted how we feel and he asked me to move in with him. He once told me he'd ruin me for all other men and he has." I began to fan myself "Girl that is hot. Are you gonna move in with him?" She smiled and said "Yes, I'm even giving up my apartment. I'll tell him tonight." I smiled and asked "No shit white girl. Soon you'll be walking down the aisle for real. Now what do you need to get?"

**Stephanie's POV**

"Well my latest stalker trashed my closet so I need something for tonight. We are having dinner at Ranger's parents. I also need new lingerie and a whole wardrobe but I have to be back by 3:30 so we can be in Newark by 6 for dinner." Lula smiled and said "Well, let's get an outfit for tonight and then hit Victoria's Secret. We'll need to go out shopping again later this week"

I tried on a lot of dresses and I finally settled on a yellow sundress with a blue sash at the waist that matched my eyes. I also grabbed some jeans and t-shirts before looking at shoes. I found a great pair of blue strappy sandals that matched the sash on the dress. We went to the counter and Lula asked "How you paying for all this white girl?" I pulled out the card Ranger gave me and Lula gasped and grabbed it before the sales clerk could and she was hyperventilating "He gave you your own black card? That man must love your skinny ass." Then she handed the card to the clerk. Binkie took the bags to the car while Cal followed us to Victoria's Secret.

Lula had an evil smile when she said "We gonna have some fun in here with that card." Poor Cal stood stoically behind us while Lula grabbed thongs in every color. She turned to Cal who was looking out the doorway at Binkie with look of despair and she asked "What you think? Should Steph buy these for Ranger?" Cal blushed and gave me a pleading look when I began to giggle. "Lula, stop embarrassing Cal." I took them from her and proceeded to look at bras. Lula however wasn't done teasing Cal. "So white girl how many orgasms did he give you last night?" I blushed and said "Lula.." in a warning tone. She just laughed and looked at Cal who was turning a darker shade by the second. "Tankie gave me five last night." I shot her the Burg death glare and said "TMI Lula. We've had this discussion before." She laughed and said "Ok, just one more. Is he better than Supercop?" I sighed "Yeah. I'm done let's check out."

We walked out after spending $500. Cal was bright red and Binkie was laughing. I looked at Cal and said "I'll make sure you get a bonus for dealing with us in the store and I'll beg Tank to let you off next time we go to the mall." Cal looked at me and nodded "Thanks Bombshell." Binkie pipes in "What about me Bombshell?" I giggled and said "No way, you left your partner behind. The Army doesn't teach you that." Binkie looked crestfallen while Cal chuckled.

Lula pulled into the garage and dropped me off. Binkie helped me bring the bags up to seven after I gave Cal a hug and thanked him for putting up with Lula and me today. I walked into the apartment and had Binkie leave the bags in the foyer. I figured Ranger must be asleep. I called his name and he strolled out of the bedroom in a pair of sweat pants. His feet and chest were bare. I unconsciously licked me lips and he smirked. "Did you have fun Babe?" he asked as walked up to me and nodded at Binkie. I said "Hold up Binkie. Did you enjoy your day?" Binkie smiled "Not as much as Cal did in Victoria's Secret. She promised him a bonus" with that he ran out the door.

Ranger raised an eyebrow "Babe."

"It wasn't my fault. Lula was asking me about our sex life and holding up lingerie asking Cal his opinion and weather you would like it or not. She was just evil. The poor man was red as a tomato by the time we left. He deserves a bonus and to be let off the next time Lula and I go to the mall. I think he may be psychologically scarred after Lula started telling us how many orgasms Tank gave her last night." Ranger gave me a full out smile. "That many, huh?" I gave him a cryptic smile and said "Not as many as I had last night" as I sauntered into the bedroom with the pink bags.

Ranger followed me with the Macy's bags and I said "I'm getting in the shower, did you want to join me?" His only reply was a wolf grin as he slid the sweats over his hips. An hour and two orgasms later we stepped out of the shower and I had to hurry to finish getting ready. I wore the sundress I just bought and Ranger wore a pair of khaki Dockers with loafer and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up his arm. He has been keeping his hair short and he looked yummier than Corporate Ranger. This was Weekend at the Beach Ranger. "See something you like Babe?" I just smiled and said "Let's go."

**Bobby's POV**

Lester, Hal, Ram and I were waiting in the garage for Ranger and Bomber to come down when Les said "I bet they got sidetracked. Tia Maria will have a fit if we are late for dinner. Of course I can see how Ranger would be easily distracted." I had enough and hit him in the back of the head. "Ranger's not cleared for physical activity." Les snorted as did Hal and Ram. The elevator opened and out they walked. Ranger looked happy and Bomber was glowing. I thought to myself 'Fuck that man never listens. He better not hurt his ribs because I'll have no sympathy for his pain.'

Lester never one to let anything go started "Well Beautiful, I see you are glowing did you have a nice shower?" I watched as she blushed, she really was a beautiful woman inside and out. She stammered and said "Wha..what do you mean Les. It was a shower." Lester just smirked and Ranger gave him a look that promised retribution but that boy loves to bait Ranger and asked "Boss man, you look pretty happy yourself. I thought it was against company policy for you to smile?"

I got in the driver's seat and said "Ranger I think you guys should ride with Hal and Ram." Lester said "No way, I'm having too much fun. Besides Beautiful wants to talk to me right?" he waggled his eye brows at Steph. Ranger looked at him and said "Lester, I smile all the time when I'm with my Babe. And she won't be doing much talking on the way." Ranger opened the backdoor to the Escalade Hal was driving and added "Remember payback's a bitch. Momma and Tia Isabel would like to hear about your recent exploits with a certain redhead."

Lester looked scared as Ranger closed the door to the Escalade. He got in the passenger's side of the Explorer I was driving and said "That man is evil. He's gonna sic them on me now that he's with Bombshell. They are gonna try and marry me off next." I smirked and said "Payback is a bitch Les. You should know better than to provoke your cousin after all these years."

We both slipped into our zone as Steph calls it while driving to Newark. We followed Hal to the Manoso family home and there were 10 cars parked around the house and I thought poor Steph, she's going to get the inquisition tonight. Lester and I got out and escorted them into the family home where chaos reigned supreme.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters, just playing with them. All Characters are owned by JE except Estralita and Gabrielle Cortez.

* * *

_Lester and I got out and escorted them into the family home where chaos reigned supreme._

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

We walked into my parent's house with Bobby and Lester. Abuela came over and grabbed Stephanie. "We were so worried about you Stephanie. They didn't hurt you did they?" My Babe smiled and hugged Abuela back and said "No, my sister and my best friend Mary Lou helped me out with a plan before I was kidnapped. I walked out on my own wedding humiliating my mother and Joe." Abuela smiled and said "You have spirit hija de mi corazon." I whispered into Babe's ear "daughter of my heart." She smiled and her eyes filled with tears "Thank you Abuela. You are so kind to me." Abuela smiled at her and said "If you are willing to love this one how could I not love you."

Lester leaned over and whispered in my ear "You better watch out man. Abuela will be taking her side in any arguments. You may not be her favorite anymore." I leaned over to him and whispered back "I can always ship you off somewhere cuz." I reached out and hugged Abuela and said to her "I missed you Abuela." She smacked me in the back of my head "You are lucky I wasn't there when Stephanie was kidnapped or I would have given you the beating of your life. You are not too big to be disciplined." I was shocked and Babe was giggling. Abuela then announced "Now I go to finish with supper."

We walked into the living room which was filled with children and siblings. I noticed two women sitting with Celia. Estralita and Gabrielle Cortez were sisters that my parents took in after their parents died in an auto accident. They had no other family and Estralita and Celia were inseparable in school. Gabrielle was attending Princeton Law School on scholarship and Estralita was a nurse at the hospital with Celia. I leaned over and kissed each on the cheek and introduced them to Stephanie. Gabrielle was so much younger than the rest of us at 23 and she jumped up and hugged us both. "Carlos I'm so glad to see you are better. Celia said you almost died." I patted her on the back and said "Gabby I'm fine. I've been hurt worse before." She tsked and then said "Stephanie I'm so glad Carlos met you. We all despaired he would ever meet someone who could put up with his crazy life. Welcome to the family." Babe hugged her back and said "It's nice to meet you Gabby. What type of law are you studying?" They sat on the couch and began to discuss Gabby's studies.

Lita stood up and hugged me as well but totally ignored Stephanie "Oh Carlos, you didn't get shot helping that woman again did you?" Everyone in the room stopped talking and was stunned by Lita's outburst. I stiffened and Babe looked stricken "No Lita. I got shot by a skip we went to pick up because our intel told us he was unarmed." She knew that I had been shot when helping Stephanie in the past but she was being rude to say it was because of Stephanie that I was injured in the past. "Well I just transferred to St. Francis to work with a new neurologist there. I could come over and take care of you" she continued clinging to my arm. "No thank you Lita. Stephanie is staying with me and Bobby our medic is on site."

Stephanie was not looking too happy. Celia and Gabby were staring at Lita in horror. I looked at Stephanie for help. Lita and Gabby were like sisters to me I don't know what happened but Lita had never acted this way before. My Babe didn't disappoint when she said "Now Carlos you know I'm not just staying with you, I'm living with you and Grandma Mazur will be moving into my apartment when she gets back from her trip." I hid my surprise and grinned at her "I thought that was a secret Babe." She smiled back and said "Well your family will find out from Ella and Lester anyway."

Lester took the opportunity to sneak between me and Lita and took her arm. He steered her back to the couch and said "Come on Beautiful you know you love me. If I can get Carlos out of the way I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk you into running away with me." My Babe laughed and said "You're incorrigible Lester."

**Stephanie's POV**

I loved Gabby she was so sweet and a really smart girl but the other one. What a bitch, Celia and Gabby were horrified by her actions. I could tell by Ranger's body language he was not comfortable. Lita was a beautiful woman and had attached herself to Ranger while ignoring me. She could ignore me if she wanted but she better stay away from my man. We've wasted enough time and now that we are finally moving forward with a relationship no one is going to stop us. Not Lita and not some crazy stalker. I stood up and asked Ranger to introduce me to the rest of the family. We strolled over to another part of the room and the introductions began. I don't think I'll remember everyone's name.

**Celia's POV**

I was horrified by Lita's actions and statements. What had gotten into her, I know she had a thing for Carlos years ago but she was never blatant about it. She always asks me about him and always seemed interested in his relationship with Stephanie. I thought she gave up on the idea of Carlos when he made it clear to Momma he never planned to marry again or have any other children. I know Lita wants to have a baby and she is actively dating. Carlos would never let her come to his apartment and take care of him. He won't let me and I'm blood. I watched Carlos and Stephanie walk away and turned on Lita "What the hell was that?" She tried to look innocent "What do you mean Lia?" I huffed "I hate to be called Lia and don't change the subject. You know what I mean. Why were you hanging on Carlos like that? You know he hates clinging women. He always complained about that and dumped them. Even in school."

Lita gave a throaty laugh "That nina blanca (white girl) will never keep him happy. He needs to settle down with a nice Cuban girl." I looked at her like she was crazy and argued "You know Carlos will never settle down that is why Stephanie is perfect for him. She accepts him the way he is and won't try to change him. She doesn't want to settle down either. They are perfect for each other and completely in love. Look at them." We looked over and they were in a corner. She was settled on his lap and he was pushing a wayward curl behind her ear. You could see the love in their eyes you could feel the electricity across the room. If looks could kill Stephanie would be dead, Lita was shooting daggers at her and said "He will get tired of that puta (whore) and drop her. He never stays with anyone, not even Rachel and she had his child."

I was stunned by the animosity Lita had toward Stephanie. I had never seen my friend act like this and we had been friends for over 30 years. "Lita make no mistake this girl is different. Carlos is in love with her and anyone who does not accept her will be cut from his life. He will choose her over anyone including his daughter Julie. When he walked into Stephanie's apartment and that crazy man held Julie and Steph hostage he did it for Steph. He would have gone in for Julie he loves her but his first concern was Steph." Gabby looked at me with hearts in her eyes "That's so romantic. I'm so happy for Carlos. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I hope to find someone who loves me like that." I smiled at my little sister "Gabby they are soul mates. Stephanie woke screaming from a nightmare when he was shot this time. She saw it in her nightmare. It's more than being in love, they belong together. She humiliated her own mother who tried to get between them."

**Lita's POV**

I can't believe Carlos is in love with that puta. What's so special about her she can't do anything right? How many bullets has he taken for her? I can't believe the entire Manoso family likes and accepts her. Not one of the Manoso's has married a non-Hispanic and now Carlos is with this white girl. Obviously the trashed apartment and the bomb didn't work.

I need to think about this. Her mother doesn't want them together. I start my new job tomorrow working with Dr. Ramos. I heard that the Burg loves to talk about Stephanie Plum I can get the dirt and find her mother. I don't care what I have to do to get her away from Carlos but I will. I trashed her apartment and now she's moving in with him. He never was this serious about a woman before not even Rachel and they were married. I will get my man and Stephanie will not stand in my way.

**Stephanie's POV**

Momma came in and called everyone in for dinner. I had been sitting on Ranger's lap in a corner after that horrid woman blamed me for Ranger getting shot and hung on his arm. He told me her story and I felt bad for her but that doesn't excuse her behavior. We walked into the dining room and Momma bustled over and pushed Lita out of the way and made sure we were sitting next to each other and Abuela was on my other side. Bobby and Lester were across from us. Lita made sure she was on the other side of Ranger and we were enjoying the meal. I suddenly felt Ranger stiffen beside me and I whispered "What's wrong?" He shook his head and out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn to Lita and whisper something. I looked down and say she had her hand on his thigh and she quickly removed it after the whisper.

After the meal I excused myself to use the restroom. When I walked out Lita was standing there waiting for me. She gave me a malicious smile and said "Do you really think Carlos will keep you around. He may like you in his bed for a little while but he will tire of you and throw you out. That's his way and then he will come to me. I'm Cuban like him-all the Manoso's have married Hispanics. He will never marry a white girl." My spidey sense was going crazy while standing in front of the woman. I gave her my sweetest smile and in a sugar coated voice I said "Well I'm sure you know that Carlos has no plans to marry again and neither do I. Carlos and I will be happy just living together and spending every night in bed together." I watched her face turn ugly with anger and I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm and said "If you're smart you'll walk away before he throws you out. He doesn't love you, he loves me. I'll make you sorry if you don't leave him alone."

**Ranger's POV**

I walked into the hall where the bathroom is and heard voices. I heard Lita baiting Stephanie and I walked up to them and saw Lita had hold of her arm. "Babe I was looking for you." She smiled at me and said "I was on my way back when Lita stopped me to chat." I turned and glared at Lita "Let go of her arm and for the record I love you like my other sisters but I'm in love with Stephanie and always will be." I used the same tone of voice I use when I go after skips and I watched her gulp and drop Stephanie's arm.

I pulled my Babe into my arms and dropped my head down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Are you ready to go home Babe. I'm getting tired and we have an hour drive." She looked up at me gratefully and said "Yes we need to make sure you get your rest." We walked into the living room and said our goodbyes and walked out with the men. We rode back with Les and Bobby. After we were on the road Steph looked at me and said "Ranger I don't want you to take this wrong but when I was in the hall with Lita just now my spidey sense was going crazy. There is something not right with her."

I sighed and said "I agree Babe. She never acted that way around me before and even Celia and Gabby were surprised by her actions. When you went to the bathroom Celia told me about her conversation with Lita and she was very hostile regarding you." She looked thoughtful and said "Lester, I think you should put her on the stalker suspect list. The message said 'Leave Ranger alone he's mine' and she warned me away in the hall."

Les grimaced "This could get ugly if it's her. I'll look into it especially with her working for Dr. Ramos. He'll be willing to help us if we need it."


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters, just playing with them. All Characters are owned by JE. Estralita and Gabrielle Cortez, Dr. Dmitri Ramos and Det. Ryan Blackmore are mine.

* * *

_Les grimaced "This could get ugly if it's her. I'll look into it especially with her working for Dr. Ramos. He'll be willing to help us if we need it."_

* * *

**Lita's POV**

I checked the doctor's schedule and saw that Carlos has an appointment today for a hospital follow up. I was excited I would get to see him again today. I spoke to a nurse in the cafeteria named Gina. She was more than happy to give me the gossip about Stephanie Plum. She was even at that disaster wedding on Saturday. It was obvious she wants to date the groom and she told me all about Helen Plum and I was able to sneak a peek at Stephanie's records and found her mother's phone number and address.

Dr. Ramos was doing rounds and I had nothing to do in the office so I dialed Helen Plum and introduced myself. I told her that I was looking for a way to break up Stephanie and Carlos. Helen kept calling Carlos a thug and criminal which I didn't like but I wasn't about to correct her when I wanted her help. I told her there was a stalker and we could piggy back on that to break them up. I wasn't about to tell her I trashed the apartment or blew up Stephanie's car. I slept with a guy who set the bomb in her car. Helen and I decided to meet for lunch at a café just outside of town to make plans.

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie and I met with the team to discuss the stalker situation. Lester advised we needed to meet the lead detective this afternoon, Ryan Blackmore. He was a new transfer from Cedar Rapids, Iowa. He had no connection to the Burg and he hasn't become friends with Morelli yet so this will put Stephanie at ease. We went to the garage and I couldn't wait to show my Babe the new car I bought for her before leaving for my appointment with Dr. Ramos.

We stepped out of the elevator with Lester and Tank who would be going with us as bodyguards and I watched her as her eyes got big and I heard her gasp when she saw the car. The guys were smiling watching her. She swung around and jumped into my arms and asked "You bought a blue car?" I held her and kissed her deeply and pulled away. "I bought you a Mercedes SLK-350 Roadster in Metallic Quartz Blue. I thought it matched your eyes." I watched her expression change to one of shock "You bought that car for me?" I smirked "Yes for you" and I handed her the key.

She ran over to the car and slid into the driver's seat and then she stepped out. She looked over at me and had a worried expression on her face "I can't accept this car Ranger. I'll just destroy it like all the others." I shook my head "Please accept the car Babe. I want to spoil you and I've waited a long time to do it." She looked at me and then the car and back to me before saying "Okay. This is a really beautiful car but don't say I didn't warn you." She slid back into the seat and Tank looks at me with a raised eyebrow and his tone was incredulous "You bought it because the color matches her eyes. You are whipped man." Lester was staring at the car and said "I agree it does match her eyes. But man, Tank's right you are whipped."

I shot them both a glare and they cracked up laughing and climbed into Tank's Hummer while I got in the passenger's seat. I let Babe drive me to the hospital and we went up to the doctor's office. Lita greeted me when I walked into the office "Oh Carlos so nice to see you again. I'll take you to the exam room and let Dr. Ramos know you are here." She ignored Stephanie again. "I'd like you to come in with me Babe." Before we could follow Lita, Dr. Ramos came out into the lobby of his office. "Ranger, Stephanie how are you?"

Lita looked angry when the doctor greeted Steph. My Babe looked at him and hugged him "Dmitri so nice to see you again. How is Uncle Alex?" He smiled at Steph as we followed him into the exam room "He is doing well Steph. You should call him he would love to have lunch with you." She smiled at him and said "Of course I'll call him this week."

He turned to me and asked how I was doing, if I had any headaches. He felt my ribs and I said there was a little pain. He said I could start back to work 4 hours per day but only doing paperwork in the office. He also released me to start working out and for sex. He did warn me that I was to stay out of the gun range for now and no skip chasing and no government work. Tank had already called my handler and I asked Dr. Ramos to fax the reports to him for my file.

As we stood at the front desk to check out and make my follow up appointment Lita tried to engage me in conversation. "Carlos I want to move to Trenton. Do you have a spare room in your apartment for me?" I kept my blank face on and said in an emotionless tone "No Lita, I don't have room in my apartment or any empty apartments in my building." I hoped that would end the conversation. I squeezed Steph's hand, I could feel her tense up as Lita sighed "I could always stay in your room and she can go back to her apartment." I looked at her with a cold hard stare and in an icy tone said "That is not going to happen in this lifetime. I suggest you find someplace on your own." With that I turned and said to Stephanie "Let's stop to see Connie and Lula before lunch."

**Stephanie's POV**

I watched Lita carefully as she worked with Dr. Ramos. She did not like the fact I accompanied Ranger to the appointment or the fact that Dmitri and I were friends. When he said that Ranger was released for sex she narrowed her eyes at me. She was looking for a reaction. It didn't matter if he was released or not, we'd made love the last two nights and we would again tonight. I couldn't believe she tried to worm her way into Ranger's apartment and bed. We left the office and drove to the bond's office on our way to Pino's for lunch. We pulled up in front and I saw Connie and Lula put their noses to the window. Ranger and I got out of the car and walked in holding hands.

Connie's eyes were wide and Lula had a shit eating grin on her face "Damn white girl that's some ride you got out there. How come it's not black Batman?" Ranger looked at Lula and said "The color matches her eyes." Lula's jaw dropped open and Connie started fanning herself. Ranger smiled and looked at Connie "Got any files for Rangeman?" Connie smiled "None today but I have one for Stephanie. It's Mooner again." Ranger smiled "Babe you want to grab him today?" I looked at him and saw that Lula was still speechless "No there's a Star Wars Marathon on Spike today. We'll never get him away from the TV plus we have to meet with Detective Blackmore." Lula finally regained the ability to speak and said "Did you say the color matches her eyes?" Ranger looked at Lula and said "Yes."

Lula turned to me and said "White girl first he gives you his credit card and now he buys you an expensive car in a color that matches your eyes. Is he feeling ok?" I smiled "Yes the doctor said he's fine. Would you like to join us for lunch? Tank is out there." Lula smiled "I would love to white girl." I turned to Connie "How about you Connie?" She smiled at me "I'd like that." Vinnie walked out of his office "You both can't go out and leave me here alone. And you..." he turned to me "where the hell have you been? I should fire you for not showing up in 3 weeks." Ranger turned and glared at Vinnie and said in a low deadly tone "What did you just say?" Vinnie stuttered and bravely said "Why do you care?"

Ranger looked at Vinnie and said "I've always cared about her. When you are disrespectful to her, you are disrespectful to me." Vinnie gulped and Ranger turned to me "Babe ready for lunch? We have an appointment at the cop shop." I smiled "I could eat" as my stomach rumbled.

We walked out and Lula begged to drive my car. "Are you crazy? No way." Connie and Lula followed us in the Firebird. We pulled up to Pino's and when I got out I saw Eddie, Carl and Big Dog in the lot. Eddie grinned "Hey Steph nice car." I gave him a big smile "Ranger bought it for me."

Carl chimed in "How come it's not black?" Lula piped up "Because the color matches her eyes." Carl looked incredulous "Manoso you got it bad. Glad to see you up and around, I was at the scene it was ugly." Ranger shook his hand and said "Thanks man, you guys want to join us?" Big Dog came up and shook Ranger's hand and said "We'd like that. That's a great looking car you got Steph." I beamed at him "I love this car; he gave it to me this morning." We went in and ordered pizza and soda. Well Ranger had a salad. He has no idea what good food is. After we finished we told the guys we had to meet Blackmore. They said he's a good cop.

I pulled into the lot across from the station and saw Joe. He came over and said "Did you get my message?" I looked at him and said "Yes I did. Thank you for the apology." He looked at the car and said "The color matches your eyes." I looked at him and smiled "That's why Ranger chose it for me." He looked at his feet and said "Steph I'm really sorry about everything. I mean it. I'd like to be friends if that is still possible. I spoke to Ranger yesterday, I'm afraid I was turning into my father. I don't want to be that way."

I looked at him and said "Joe look at me. I know you aren't your father but you need to watch your temper and stay away from my mother. I forgive you Joe." He smiled "Thanks Steph. Your mother isn't going to stop she called me yesterday. I told her to stop. I know you and Ranger love each other. I mean he just bought you another expensive car and it matches your eyes." He turned to Ranger "You got it bad man" with that he jogged across the street. We followed him across the street and I said "No one is going to think you're a Bad Ass after buying me this car." Ranger looked at me and only replied "Babe."

**Detective Blackmore's POV**

I was at the desk waiting for Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Plum. I heard a lot of stories about them and Detective Joe Morelli. I watched as a very good looking Latino man walked in with a stunning curly haired brunette with the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. They were an attractive couple followed by Lester Santos and Tank. I'd met them yesterday at the crime scene. I walked up to them and watched as Manoso assessed me with intelligent eyes. They said he was a cross between Batman and Rambo. The rumor was he was former Special Forces and is the most deadly soldier the government has ever produced. There is a letter from the President of the United States that we are to allow Manoso leeway because he is under government contract and he will disappear to assist any number of agencies from the military to the CIA. The guys at the station said women fall at his feet, men tremble in their shoes and with one look from him hardened criminals piss their pants. He never smiles and usually answers questions with one word. The Chief said his investigative work is exceptional and he can track anyone.

Stephanie Plum on the other hand is a bounty hunter with no skills but an incredible amount of luck. She is said to be able to figure out cases the cops can't. She comes in covered in garbage half the time; she has stalkers all the time and destroys cars at an alarming rate. She is always smiling and she is known as kind hearted. She buys her skips meals and one stoner is picked up around TV Land Marathons. The cops said when they are together there's enough electricity to light up the eastern seaboard. They have apparently finally admitted to each other they are in love something everyone but the two of them could see.

I introduced myself and shook hands and escorted them to an interrogation room where we could all sit. I asked if they had any suspects for us. Stephanie Plum looked at Manoso and took a deep breath "Estralita Cortez a new nurse at St. Francis. She is a friend of Ranger's sister and considered part of their family."

"Ms. Plum why do you think she is a suspect?" I asked. She smiled at me and I was momentarily stunned "Please call me Steph. Last night she was very rude and hung on Ranger's arm and told me he was hers. She works for Dr. Ramos and at his appointment today she was trying to get Ranger to move her into his apartment." I looked to Manoso whose face was devoid of expression, something I was warned about. "What do you think Mr. Manoso?"

I watched Manoso carefully he looked at Steph and his blank expression dropped away and there was a great deal of love in his eyes "Call me Ranger, everyone does. Stephanie has amazing instincts and she feels that Lita is good suspect so I have to agree. My parents took Lita and her sister in when their parents died in an auto accident and they have no other family. Last night she acted very out of character and she did this morning as well. I heard part of her conversation with Stephanie last night. She was acting possessive." I looked at him and said "Ranger, have you ever had a sexual relationship with this woman?" He looked me directly in the eye and said "Never. She is the best friend of my oldest sister Celia and I've always thought of her as an older sister and her sister, Gabby, is like a baby sister to me."

I knew he wasn't lying and I said "Ok, I'll look into it. Can I have your sister's phone number so I can contact her?" Ranger wrote it down for me and I walked them out to the desk when Eddie Gazzara said "Ranger, Steph the Chief would like you to meet with him if you can he's upstairs with IA and Morelli."


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the characters, just playing with them. All Characters are owned by JE. Estralita and Gabrielle Cortez, Dr. Dmitri Ramos, Jerry McAdams and Det. Ryan Blackmore are mine.

Sorry it took so long for an update but I had serious writers block and RL was kicking my butt. Hope this is worth the wait. I'll be responding to the reviews I have for all my stories that are currently sitting in my e-mail.

* * *

previously...

_Gazzara said "Ranger, Steph the Chief would like you to meet with him if you can he's upstairs with IA and Morelli."_

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked up at Ranger and said "We might as well go and deal with this now." Ranger nodded and we went upstairs. We walked into the Chief's office and his secretary Amanda said "Go on in Miss Plum and Mr. Manoso." I turned the knob and we entered and the room went silent. Jerry McAdams from Internal Affairs greeted us as did the Chief. They explained they wanted to discuss Joe's case because it had to do with me.

"Gentleman, I will not press charges. Joe has apologized to me and we have come to an understanding. After Saturday he will face censure from the Burg. I don't want to take his job away. Joe's a good cop" I added. Ranger cleared his throat and said "I agree with Stephanie. Morelli's a good cop and we work well together. I would hate to see that end." The men agreed and determined that if it was acceptable to me Joe would be suspended for two weeks without pay and there would be a mark in his record. I said that was fine with me. Joe gave us a grateful smile and we left.

**Helen's POV**

I received a call this morning from a new nurse at St. Francis who grew up with that Ranger fellow and she wants to meet me for lunch. Her name is Lita and she wants to break up Stephanie and Ranger. I lost my ally when Joe gave up on Stephanie. I need someone to help me end that relationship. I don't care how much money that man has, Joe said he is a murderer and a thug. My daughter has to marry someone from the Burg and be a proper housewife and mother or I'll be a failure. I pulled up to Java Blend café outside Trenton to meet this Lita person. Frank can't find out or he might leave me.

I walked in and saw an attractive Hispanic woman sitting alone in scrubs. She must be who I'm looking for. I walk over and introduce myself and sit down. A waitress came over and we ordered coffee and sandwiches. I asked her "Do you have a plan to break up the relationship?" The other woman took a breath and said "There is a stalker who broke into Stephanie's apartment and left threatening messages. They want her to stay away from Ranger. Someone also blew up her car. I think we can feed off that. We can make her insecure about Ranger's feelings." Helen said "I heard about her stalker but Ranger's car blew up and caused hers to catch fire and explode."

**Lita's POV**

I was stunned by Helen's words. No bomb was supposed to be planted in Carlos's car. Carlos is to be safe and mine. "Are you sure Helen?" She looked indignant "Of course Eddie Gazzara is on the police force and married to my cousin's daughter. He said the bomb was in Ranger's Porsche. Everyone was surprised because they have bets over when my daughter will destroy another car."

We made our plans while finishing lunch and Helen left. I called the man who planted the bomb to see why it was planted in Carlos's car. He said it was to throw off the cops and wanted me to meet him tonight for another round of sex games. I decided to do so because I knew I wasn't going to be in Carlos's bed tonight. I couldn't believe he used that emotionless face and tone with me. Then he had the nerve to use the icy tone. I'm his soul mate how could he treat me so? Maybe he wants to wait to sleep with me until we are married. I mean everyone knows he's not celibate so he has to sleep with that puta until he marries me.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Steph and I had slept late this morning after another night of love making. Yeah, not sex but love making, because with Stephanie it was so much more than sex. That's what scared me the first time. My phone rang and I answered with my customary greeting. A package had been delivered for Stephanie. They scanned it and it was explosive free. I called a meeting in two hours. I woke Stephanie and after an hour in the shower together we dressed and ate breakfast.

We met the core team in the conference room and Stephanie opened the package. She gasped when she saw the contents and dumped them on the table. The box contained several packages of condoms and a note. The note was written with letters and words cut out of magazines said 'Bombshell you better stay away from my man or suffer the consequences. Ranger these are for you to use until we can be together. I will be the only mother of your children.'

Whoever sent this was escalating and I called Det. Blackmore. He drove over quickly and picked up the evidence to take to the crime lab. He told us there were no prints in the apartment but some on the bomb. He was running the prints through the federal database to see if there was a hit. The bomb contained military grade components. We could be looking at two stalkers. I watched my Babe closely for her reaction. She was clearly upset but trying to hide it. I was proud of her for that. I was rattled by this stalker who sent condoms. Who could believe that I'd be theirs? I haven't ever been in a serious relationship, even Rachel was only a one night stand that I'd married because of her pregnancy. I never led any women on, they always knew it was only meant to be a single night or two and then we were done. Could Steph be right about Lita? I had an idea for a new bodyguard for Steph but she may not like it. I picked up the phone and dialed.

**The Car Bomber's POV**

That Lita is one hot piece of ass. I can't believe a hot thing like that would want a man who clearly is not interested in her. I mean Stephanie Plum is a knock out with mile long legs. She was clearly not happy I blew up the Porsche but she was stupid enough to believe my excuse. I'll get Manoso out of the way and comfort Lita when he's dead. Lita needs a man that appreciates her and that man is me. Now Lita wants me to blow up Stephanie's new car I really don't want to do that and now that she is moving out of her apartment I will have a hard time getting to it. Manoso's building is like a fortress and has top of the line security. The only way I can get to that car is if I get to it while at the mall or something. What am I gonna do?

**Stephanie's POV**

Ranger has scheduled a meeting about the stalker and my bodyguard's and I really don't want to go. These meetings are boring when they start going into details and whether I want a bodyguard or not they will be there. I walked into the conference room and stopped dead when I saw Ranger talking to Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Ranger looked up and saw me and walked over and took my hand "Babe please sit over here next to me so we can start the meeting." I walked over and gave him a pissy look, I have no idea what he's up to but I'm probably not going to like it.

Ranger started the meeting and then made a really shocking announcement; Jeanne Ellen was going to be my bodyguard when I went out of the office. I was beyond pissed – how dare he. I stood up and walked out I was not going to put up with this. I still had my apartment, it may be trashed but it was mine. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. I quickly formed a plan I would pack up my clothes and call Lula for a ride. No way was I going to drive the car he bought me. I was only taking the clothes I bought with his card because I had nothing else to wear. I went to step into the elevator when I felt Ranger come up behind me and grab my arm "What's going on Babe?" God how could he be so dense? Did he really think I wouldn't have a problem with Jeanne Ellen as my babysitter?

I glared at him and spat "What do you think? It's bad enough that I have to have your men follow me around but at least they like me. Now you expect me to be happy that you hired Jeanne Ellen to babysit me. I can take care of myself; I don't need her or you." He looked pissed and the grip he had on my arm tightened and then he let my arm go "Babe I'm worried about your safety, please do this for me." I could not believe he had the nerve to use please, he knows I can't resist when he does that. I looked him in the eye and said in a firm tone "Not gonna work this time Batman. I will not agree to this and I'm leaving." I started to walk toward the stairs when Jeanne Ellen walked up to me and said "Stephanie can I talk to you? Ranger told me you would be fine with this, I would not have agreed otherwise." I blew out a breath and said "Fine. We can go upstairs where there are no cameras."

Jeanne Ellen followed me up the stairs and opened the door to Ranger's apartment. "Do you want something to drink?" Jeanne Ellen smiled and said "Water would be good." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and we sat down at the dining room table. I took a deep breath and said "I don't want to be rude but can we do this fast I have to pack and make a call." Jeanne Ellen looked at me and stared at me directly in the eye and said "Why do you want to hurt him?" I was stunned and my jaw hit the table. "What do you mean? I would never do anything to hurt Ranger."

**Jeanne Ellen's POV**

I sat there watching Stephanie and it was clear she was upset and knowing Ranger he never said a word to her and just assumed that she would be fine with whatever he decided. I swear after all these years of dealing with Stephanie you would think he would have a clue. He clearly did not understand women. "Stephanie if you walk out that door and move back into your apartment you will hurt him more that those bullet wounds did. You have to understand that Ranger is use to doing things his way and the men follow his orders. He forgets that you aren't military and you don't think like he does. I was in the Marines so I take his statements as orders just like the men. He really loves you Stephanie and if something happened to you, I don't think he could handle that." Stephanie listened to me and looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then said "What do you get out of it?" I sighed and replied "I know there are a lot of rumors about my relationship, for lack of a better word, with Ranger. The real story is that I met Ranger a few years ago when his team needed a woman for one of their missions. When I got out I called him looking for a job and he helped me get started with skip tracing here. I did some training with the guys and did some distractions. We never dated but we did have sex a few times." I took a long pull from the bottle of water and watched her process my words before continuing. "Once he met you he never touched me again. He changed after meeting you. He stopped using me for distractions and we sort of drifted apart. We have stayed friends but it has been strictly platonic since he met you."

She looked and me and said "Why are you telling me this?" I smiled she wasn't gonna make this easy. "Stephanie you need to understand that Ranger loves you, only you. What happened between us was nothing. The only thing I'm getting out of this is a paycheck and I guess I'm paying him back for helping me get started in skip tracing. If you will not do this for your own safety, do this for Ranger - for his peace of mind. I know you love him as much as he loves you."

**Stephanie's POV**

I listened to everything Jeanne Ellen said and thought about it for a few minutes. I believed her; she had nothing to gain by telling me about her relationship with Ranger. I don't doubt it was purely sexual and after all the back and forth with Morelli I had no right to be jealous of what happened between them. I sighed "Jeanne Ellen I'll agree to this for Ranger. I never knew the extent of your relationship with Ranger because he never told but then again I never asked. I appreciate your honesty and I think you are just as secretive as he is so it means a lot to me that you opened up to me like you have. I know I have no right to be jealous but I was. You are so perfect and I'm so…not perfect." Jeanne Ellen chuckled "I'm not perfect. I just have more training that you do. I actually admire you Stephanie. You do an amazing job with no training but Ranger was right you have determination and great instincts. Now I think we should go downstairs and find Ranger before he comes up here after us." I laughed and said "I wouldn't be surprised if we pass him on the stairs."

**Ranger's POV**

I paced the conference room waiting for the women to come back down. I wondered for the hundredth time if I had made a mistake letting them go upstairs to talk. Stephanie never did anything that was expected so I have no idea why I thought she would be fine with Jeanne Ellen as her bodyguard. Lester spoke up after a few more minutes of my pacing "Ranger, sit your ass down. If Stephanie leaves and gets hurt it'll be your own fault. You know how insecure she is after her mother and Morelli telling her she's worthless so you bring in Jeanne Ellen to be her bodyguard." I glared at him but it had no effect on my cousin. The worst part was I knew he was right.

I heard feminine laughing and Stephanie walked in followed by Jeanne Ellen. They sat down in their seats and they both glared at me. I knew I was in for it now, but I felt I was better off starting with Jeanne Ellen. I turned and looked at Jeanne Ellen and asked "Is everything straightened out?" She looked at me and tonelessly said "Yes sir." Interesting response, I looked at Stephanie and said "Babe." She tonelessly said "Ranger." This was not going well. "Are you going to allow Jeanne Ellen to be your bodyguard?" I thought this was the best way to go - it would make her feel like she had a choice. She looked at me and replied "Jeanne Ellen and I have come to an agreement. You and I have not. I think we need to have a discussion later, in private." I nodded. I knew she wouldn't make it easy for me. I would be groveling again. I looked at Lester and said "Proceed."

**Bobby's POV**

Man was Ranger in trouble now. He had pissed off Bombshell and Jeanne Ellen. They were both vicious in their own way when they had been wronged. Ranger should have been smarter than to put those two together. Lester had a point about Stephanie being insecure and she wouldn't be just insecure about Jeanne Ellen's skill level. She would be insecure about her relationship with Ranger. Steph would have heard the rumors about their sexual relationship. He had to be the dumbest man on Earth. The stalker may have actually succeeded in breaking them up.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Janet, anything you don't belongs to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, I tried to respond but keep receiving an error message. Again thank you for your reviews and continued support of this story. I hope I'm through the writer's block and I know how I want the story to end but getting there is the challenge.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe Ranger brought Jeanne Ellen in to be my bodyguard without consulting me. He knows that I don't like her and that I was curious about their relationship. I would never ask him about it but I was jealous and I'm sure he knew that. At least she told me the truth and I think we can get along. We have the best revenge planned and it will start when he comes up for dinner. Ranger has to learn that he can't make decisions for me and he can't be so high-handed. I heard him come in the door and now to start.

**Ranger's POV**

I'm a little concerned about Stephanie's reaction to Jeanne Ellen and then they walked into the conference room all buddy-buddy and she wouldn't even look at me. I guess I'm not getting any tonight. I'll be lucky if she speaks to me. I walked into the bedroom and Stephanie was walking out of the dressing room. "Babe."

"What do you want Ranger, I'm busy?"

"Please don't be mad at me, I thought it would be better for you to have a female bodyguard" Ranger replied.

Stephanie stared into my eyes and said "I'm upset but not mad. You know that I never really liked her and that I'm sick of being compared to her. I'm always found to be lacking when someone compares me to her. I hate that."

I shook my head "Babe. You and Jeanne Ellen are different. There should be no comparisons between you. She has a much different background and she has training that you don't have. However, you have intuition and that is something that is an intangible in our line of work."

"You aren't saying that to butter me up are you?"

"No Stephanie, I truly mean it. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No you haven't. So, what's for dinner?"

"I'll call Ella and ask her to make something special" Ranger said. After calling Ella I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply and continuously until Ella brought up dinner.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

What a glorious morning I thought as I woke up and stretched. I felt sore in a few places and I blushed when I thought about last night. I made my way to the bathroom and answered nature's call. I then quickly showered and dressed in jeans and a tank. I quickly ate a bagel and drank a cup of coffee and then left the apartment and made my way to the Control Room. Jeanne Ellen and I were going to put our plan into action. I had not done a very good job last night when Ranger started kissing me so I would have to make up for it today. We decided that I needed to do some shopping, after all my clothes were trashed. I only bought a few things with Lula. Jeanne Ellen and I were going to shop and we were going to Philadelphia and hit the high end stores, I had Ranger's black American Express card after all. I needed a lot of stuff and Jeanne Ellen needed a few things and Ranger needed to be taught a lesson and think about his actions before going ahead with them.

I found Jeanne Ellen speaking to Lester who had monitor duty today. I walked up to her and asked "Ready to shop 'til we drop?"

Jeanne Ellen gave me an evil grin "Oh yes, I can't wait."

I grinned back "Let's take my new car then."

Lester carefully watched us and said "Hold on Beautiful. You know you need more than one bodyguard and Ranger will want you to take one of the Explorers."

I screeched "What?" I turned and stomped into Ranger's office and ground out "Who is on Bombshell Duty today?"

Ranger looked up from his computer and replied "Why?"

I glared "J and I are going shopping and Lester said I need more than one bodyguard."

He quirked an eyebrow and incredulously asked "J?"

"Yes, J. We have a lot of shopping to do; I need a whole new wardrobe. Can I take my car?"

Ranger looked at me and said "I wish you wouldn't drive your car. You can take the Cayenne or Jeanne Ellen can drive her car. Ram and Binkie are on Bombshell Duty today."

"Ok, remember only four hours of work" I said as I swung out of his office with an extra swing to my hips.

I smiled at Jeanne Ellen and explained the car situation and she decided to take hers. We figured Ranger put a tracker on the car but no mics or recording equipment. I told Les to get Ram and Binkie to meet us in the garage. We stood by Jeanne Ellen's car and when the guys came out the stairwell we got in the car and pulled out. We watched them follow us. I turned off my cell as Jeanne Ellen pulled out onto the highway toward Philly. Her phone was already off and we could see Binkie pull out his phone to call in the truck behind us and we burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Ranger is going to have a fit when they call him and let him know where we are going. I wish I was a mouse in the corner to hear him when he can't reach us via cell" Jeanne Ellen laughed.

I was laughing so hard I could hardly get the words out to respond "You… you should … have seen his face… when I called you J." I gasped for breath "He raised that eyebrow and incredulously asked J? He'll probably track the purchases on the card all day."

Jeanne Ellen replied "He'll call Ram or Binkie all day and ask them to hand you the phone."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and said "We'll have to spend a lot of time in the dressing room. They won't dare enter for fear that Ranger will pluck their eyes out." We laughed and joked all the way to the mall. We decided to go to King of Prussia instead of into Philly.

**Lester's POV**

I sat there and watched Stephanie and Jeanne Ellen and wondered what Ranger was thinking when he put those two together. The thought of those two shopping together made me shudder; I hope Ranger realizes they are going to blow through a ton of money today. Maybe I should warn him? Nope, he deserves what they do to him. I watched the monitor and saw the women get into Jeanne Ellen's car and pull out. A few minutes later I heard a bang in Ranger's office.

I pulled up the trackers on Steph and Jeanne Ellen and saw the car heading toward King of Prussia. Oh yeah, that dumbass is going to have a huge bill. Ranger came out of his office and asked "Did Steph or Jeanne Ellen tell you where they are going today?"

I gave him a lopsided grin "Nope. I assumed they were going to Quaker Bridge Mall."

Ranger gruffly replied "They both turned off their cell phones and just went where they felt like. Binkie called me. He tried calling them first and got voicemail. I'm going to kill Steph. She knows better when she has a stalker."

I laughed at him and said "You really are a dumbass. Did you think those two would let your heavy handedness go without retaliation? If you are lucky they'll keep it under $100,000. I hope you understand what a mistake you made."

He glared at me "I know I made a mistake but Steph isn't a materialistic person. She won't spend that much."

I laughed harder "Keep telling yourself that."

**Ram's POV**

What are those two up to heading toward Pennsylvania? Ranger is gonna be pissed. "Binkie call them and find out where they are going."

Binkie dialed and then hung up "It goes to voicemail. I better call Ranger."

I listened to Binkie tell Ranger where we were and that he tried to call them but got their voicemail. I kept my eyes on the car in front of me and thought about the meeting yesterday. Steph was really upset about Jeanne Ellen as her bodyguard. What was he thinking when he didn't consult Bombshell.

"Ranger wants Steph to call him when we get to the mall" Binkie said.

I smiled "That should be good. We can't make her call him. I bet you $50 that she refuses to call him."

"You got a bet Ram. She'll call him because she'll be afraid to make him mad."

"Binkie do you even know Bombshell? She is the only person besides Tank who isn't afraid of Ranger. She'll ignore him as long as she can and come home with a fortune in clothes and shoes. Ranger will think she's punishing him but he'll get to see her in all kinds of sexy outfits so he'll win in the end."

**Jeanne Ellen's POV**

We spent hours shopping. We gave a new meaning to the words shop 'til you drop. Binkie and Ram kept taking bags out to the truck and once that was full put them in my trunk and back seat. Steph bought me several outfits from Burberry and DKNY. She bought clothes and shoes at Anne Taylor, BCBG, Burberry, DKNY, Kate Spade, Lily Pulitzer, Lord and Taylor, Louis Vitton, Lucky Jeans, Neiman Marcus, Nordstroms, Ralph Lauren, Ferragamo's and Stuart Weitzman. She bought handbags at Burberry and Coach. We hit Tiffany's and she bought jewelry for herself and Julie. She spent thousands in Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's. We also can't forget the makeovers at MAC which of course led to Stephanie buying us all the products that they used plus additional eye shadow, eye liner, extra mascara and tons of lipsticks and glosses. She even bought stuff for the apartment at Pottery Barn, Crate & Barrel as well as Lord and Taylor, Neiman's and Nordstroms.

The guys received several calls from Ranger and we refused to speak to him. Ram was great about not handing the phone to us and said we were in the dressing room and offered to go in and hand us the phone but Ranger declined. Binkie tried to get Steph to speak to Ranger but Steph told him she was busy and that she would see Ranger when she got home. Ranger must be pulling out his hair. I never laughed as hard as I did today. I can now understand why Ranger fell for her so fast. She is an amazing woman.

We had a nice lunch at the Cheesecake Factory and of course we had cheesecake for dessert. The guys sat with us and Steph told them not to answer the phone during lunch. She emphatically stated she didn't want Ranger to ruin her lunch. We drove back and pulled into the garage and got out of the car. We started getting the bags when Ranger sauntered over and asked "Did you ladies enjoy your day of shopping?"

**Stephanie's POV**

I watched Jeanne Ellen look at me when Ranger spoke. She tensed slightly and I shook my head at her. I turned towards him and watched as Bobby, Tank, Hal and Lester all came over to help Ram and Binkie unload the truck. I gave Ranger a huge smile and said "Oh yes. We had a great time. I got a whole new wardrobe, new shoes, new handbags, lingerie and jewelry. I also bought Julie a present for her birthday and a bunch of stuff for the apartment. The furniture I ordered for Julie's room will be delivered next week."

I watched Ranger's reaction closely. I saw his eyes and mouth tighten and I could see the anger in his eyes but I kept the smile on my face. The guys all stood there with Jeanne Ellen waiting for the explosion. Ranger finally spoke in a calm, deadly voice "What furniture? Julie doesn't have a room."

I smiled and said "Oh I spoke to Rachel and Julie is coming up for a visit in July and she'll be here for the whole month. I told Rachel we would turn your office on seven into a room for Julie. I got a bunch of stuff to decorate the room that she'll love. We have to get some paint at Home Depot."

Ranger just stood there as I walked around him and went to the elevator. They guys followed and we loaded into the elevator. We would have to make another trip plus Ranger was still standing where I left him when the door closed. As soon as the door closed we all burst out laughing.

Tank said "That was a great joke Bombshell. He's in shock about losing his office."

I looked over at Tank and said "That wasn't a joke. Julie will be here I got her ticket already after speaking to Rachel. I need to speak to Luis about paint."

The guys stopped laughing. Lester said "Beautiful I think you went overboard don't you. Ranger isn't going to be happy to have Julie up here."

"Nonsense Lester. Julie is his daughter and why shouldn't she come up here. She was very upset after she found out he was shot again. I can't wait to see her" I said.

**Ranger's POV**

I stood there after everyone got in the elevator and I could not believe what she had done. She spent $93,247.78 and still needed paint. How could she make plans for Julie to visit for a month and turn my office into a bedroom for her without consulting me? This is my apartment, my building and my daughter we are talking about. She had no right.

**Tank's POV**

We went back down to the garage and Ranger was gone but all the vehicles were still there. We brought up the remaining bags and Ranger wasn't in the apartment. I called the control room and asked Cal who was on monitors "Get me a bead on Ranger"

Cal replied "Gym."

I looked at Steph and said "Ranger's back in the gym. He already had 2 hours of PT today." I knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Well Tank, I think we better go get him before he injures himself. I have no idea what he's thinking. He knows he's on light duty" Stephanie huffed.

A/N We'll get back to Lita and Helen and the bomber in the next chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, anything you do recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

Tank, Jeanne Ellen and I took the elevator to the third floor gym and when we walked in we saw Ranger. He was running on the treadmill, he was covered in sweat and looked exhausted. "Carlos what do you think you are doing?" Ranger keeps running and ignores me. "Hey Ranger, what is going on?"

He slid his eyes to me and kept running. "I like to run when I have to think about things."

"Yeah, you already had PT today. Get off the machine before you hurt yourself, you are still recovering" I said. I knew he wouldn't listen so I watched him continue running and ignoring me. I whipped out my cell and called Bobby. "Bobby we have a situation in the gym. I need you down here to knock some sense into Ranger before he hurts himself."

Bobby sighed "On my way Bomber."

Ranger sneered "You think you can make me stop?"

I smiled "I have no allusions as to being able to force you to do anything. I'm not you. I think Bobby and Tank will help you see reason. No one wants to spend the evening in the hospital or maybe you would like to and have Lita fawn all over you again."

Bobby walked up to Tank and they both walked over to the treadmill. Bobby was the first to speak "Ranger, are you trying to be put back into the hospital? You are overdoing it again. You have to rest and regain your stamina while your skull heals."

Ranger replied without looking at his friends "Are you taking sides?"

Tank looked at him with disgust "We are not on anyone's side. We don't want to see you hurt yourself. I know Bombshell was upset and she was wrong to make decisions about Julie visiting and your apartment office but even I can see she was trying to make a point. You have to talk things out with each other."

I was not happy with Tank at the moment. "I was wrong? What is it with you men who think that women can't handle things? My car didn't have a bomb in it. So my stuff was destroyed what else is new? Why do I need a bodyguard but he doesn't? He's not at 100% right now but on no, he doesn't get a bodyguard and gets to go out and do whatever he wants." I was fuming men, they all suck!

**Bobby's POV**

Great now Stephanie is pissed as well as Ranger. They are mad at each other and now us. I kept watching Ranger, he won't get off the treadmill and he looks like he's going to pass out. I reached forward and hit the buttons to slow the machine down. This has to stop. Ranger hit my hand out of the way and before I could say anything he collapsed. "Tank call 911" I yelled and went over to Ranger.

I looked him over and Steph was on his other side and grabbed his hand "Ranger wake up." I heard her whisper to him as the tears began to fall.

I checked him over as the paramedics ran in. "His pulse is erratic and his breathing is labored. Take him to St. Francis and alert Dr. Dmitri Ramos that Carlos Manoso is coming in after collapsing. He was recently released from the hospital by Dr. Ramos."

**Stephanie's POV**

I rode in the SUV with Bobby and Tank while Jeanne Ellen followed. Tank was shooting me angry glares while Bobby spoke quietly to me "Steph this is not your fault. You tried to get him to stop and who knew he'd run until he passed out."

I was crying and tried to respond to Bobby "I… I just… wanted …him to…know… what...it's like to not be in control… of your own life." I continued to sob "He always…always makes decisions… and then orders me to comply. I hate that, why can't he ask?"

Tank sighed "Bombshell I know you didn't mean for this to happen but you can't be so impulsive all the time. How did you think he would act when you invited Julie to stay here?"

I took a deep breath as we pulled into the hospital and I got out and the nurse on duty said he was in back with Dr. Ramos. I turned and looked at Tank "I thought he'd be angry for inviting Julie but then after thinking about it he'd be happy that I got Rachel to let Julie stay with him. You know Julie isn't allowed to spend the night with him. Rachel only said it was ok because of me. Yes I wanted to teach him a lesson but this would also allow him and Julie to spend more time together. I should've known better than to try and do something nice for him." With that I spun around and sat in the corner by myself and I called Ranger's parents.

**Tank's POV**

I just shook my head. I'll never understand Bombshell's logic. I know Rachel won't let Julie stay under normal circumstances but I know Ranger doesn't know how to be a father to Julie and that bothers him, a lot. Bombshell is miserable in the corner and I hope she doesn't do something else stupid. Those two finally got their act together and this stalker is pulling them apart. I watched as Dr. Ramos walked over to Steph and Lita was behind him. I walked over to listen.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Stephanie what exactly happened?" Dmitri asked.

"I got back from shopping and I told Ranger Julie would be coming to stay for a month and we needed to turn his office into a bedroom for Julie. We took the bags up and he disappeared." I took a deep breath and continued "We called the Control Room and they said he was in the gym. We tried to get him to stop running but he wouldn't. We argued and Bobby tried to turn the treadmill down and he...he collapsed." I was crying by the end.

Dmitri didn't look very happy. "His blood pressure is elevated and his heart is beating too fast. We gave him a sedative and we'll keep him a few days for observation. It looks like he overdid it and he needs to rest for now. Can you sign the paperwork?"

"Of course Dmitri. When can I see him?" I asked.

"I'll take you up to his room now" he replied.

Lita didn't look too happy with that statement. "Do you think that's a good idea doctor? She is the cause for his collapse."

I gasped; shocked at Lita's comments even if they were true she had no right to make them. Dmitri looked at her and sternly said "Stephanie is his medical power of attorney. If I thought she would harm Ranger she would not be in that room. You need to learn your place or you will be on the unemployment line. You may have known Ranger for most of his life but Stephanie is the best medicine he can have, once he calms his anger over their argument." He patted me on the arm and we followed him up to the room. Lita continued to glare at me.

I walked into his room and he was still awake. Dmitri and Lita stood outside with Bobby. Tank walked in with me. "How do you feel Carlos?" I asked.

He looked at me through angry, cold eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I tried not to let my hurt show but I was surprised by his statements. "I was worried about you. If you don't want me here, I'll leave" I quietly replied.

"Get out Stephanie; I don't want to look at you right now."

I turned and slowly walked out with my head held high. I would not cry, I shed enough tears over this jackass. He wants me gone, fine I'll leave and he can go to hell. I walked over to Jeanne Ellen and asked "Will you drive me home?" She nodded and we walked into the elevator. I saw a triumphant smile on Lita's face, I wanted to throw up but I wasn't about to make Ranger sicker because of that woman.

**Tank's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you man? That woman loves you and you throw her out. You better pray you haven't lost your last shot with her."

Ranger looked at me and said "Again you take her side."

"Rangeman on this, yeah I'm on her side. If you gave her a chance instead of attacking her she would have apologized. I know you're mad at her for going behind your back but that was her whole point. She wanted you to know how it feels. She went about it wrong but she meant well."

Ranger blew out a sigh "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

Ranger went to sleep and I called a couple of the guys in for guard duty and Bobby and I left. We pulled into the garage and Lester ran up to the truck and said "What the hell is going on? Stephanie came back in tears, refused to speak to anyone but Ella and Jeanne Ellen. She went up to seven and came down with all the bags she purchased earlier today and left with Jeanne Ellen."

"Fuck man. I can't believe this has turned into a clusterfuck. Ranger better get his shit together and talk to Stephanie. That stupid bastard threw her out of his hospital room and Lita was standing outside the room. Dr. Ramos was pissed at her for questioning his judgment in front of Stephanie."

Lester replied slowly in a shocked voice "He threw Bombshell out of his room, did I hear you right?"

"Yeah man, threw her out and got pissed at me for taking her side. Let's get some sleep and I'll go to the hospital in the morning and call Stephanie."

* * *

**Lita's POV**

What a great night last night. I drugged Carlos right in front of the Dr. Ramos. I gave him something to make him paranoid and it worked like a dream. I spent the night in his room while Stephanie was at his apartment. I whispered into his ear all night and suggested that he force Stephanie to move out of his apartment. I looked up and saw Tank coming into the room and knew I had to leave. "Good morning Tank."

"Morning Lita. How's he doing?" I asked.

"He's fine, just needs to rest and maybe he can get some without that puta here." I strode out of the room before Tank could defend her.

I went to the office and called Helen "Good morning Helen. I think our plan has worked."

Helen said "Really, that fast?"

Lita laughed "Apparently they argued yesterday and Carlos collapsed. I was able to give him a drug to cause paranoia and he threw her out of his room. I spent the night in his room and whispered suggestions into his ear and he'll end everything with her. I gave him another injection this morning."

Helen laughed "Thank goodness you were able to work your magic. I no longer have to worry about Stephanie marrying that thug. Now I can get Joseph to work on Stephanie again and she will be happy to marry him. This is wonderful news Lita." Oh I have to go.

**Frank's POV**

I walked into the kitchen as I heard Helen answer the phone. I walked into the living room and picked up another hand set. I knew Helen was still working on getting Steph back with Morelli and I did not trust her. I listened to Helen's conversation with a young woman who must be a nurse at the hospital. I was shocked to hear she gave Ranger some medication to make him treat my baby girl like that. When the call ended I hung up the receiver and walked into the kitchen. "Who called this early Helen?"

She looked nervous "It was a nurse from the hospital. She wanted to let me know that Stephanie's friend Ranger was brought in and he threw her out of the hospital. I knew he couldn't be trusted, Joseph said he was a thug and a killer. Now she probably has a broken heart and is probably homeless after moving in with him."

I couldn't believe the nerve of her. I decided to play along and watch her more closely. "I'll call my baby girl later. Now, what's for breakfast?"

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke at ten o'clock and checked my cell phone. There were no missed calls. I called Dr. Ramos to check on Ranger and found out he was ok but Tank discussed a personality change with the doctor and they were going to keep him for further testing and observation. This concerned me but I couldn't go see him, he didn't want me there and I wasn't going to make his condition worse. I called his parents and explained the situation to them and they said they would go check on him at the hospital. I called Alexander Ramos and made plans to go to his home in Deal for dinner. I looked at all the things I had purchased yesterday and decided to only keep a pair of Lucky jeans and a shirt. "J, can you take me back to King of Prussia Mall or to a car rental place?"

Jeanne Ellen looked perplexed "Why?"

"I'm taking all these things back. I don't want anything from Ranger. If he doesn't want me there he is seriously angry and I don't want any of this except what I'm wearing. I have nothing else to wear."

"Stephanie are you sure? Ranger will not care about what you bought."

"That isn't the point. I don't want anything from him. I'll take everything back and write a check for what I've kept. Afterwards you can take some stuff to him at the hospital and I can ride with Dmitri to Uncle Alexander's for dinner. He said I could stay with him. I don't want to put you in an awkward position with Ranger."

"If this is what you want Steph. I think it's a mistake" Jeanne Ellen said.

"J if we aren't together the stalker won't want me. He made it clear when he threw me out last night and he hasn't called me this morning. He doesn't want me and if he is going to act this way now what will he be like later?"

**Tank's POV**

I don't know what the hell is going on but something is seriously wrong with Ranger. He's not acting like himself. I tried to call the Bombshell and she disconnected her cell number. I watched Lita inject him with some medication a few times today and I don't trust her. If Bombshell is right and Lita is the stalker Steph is safe now that Ranger is acting like an ass again.

Ranger looked at me and asked "Where is Stephanie?"

"I have no idea man. You threw her out last night and she left Rangeman with Jeanne Ellen and all the bags she bought yesterday. I tried to call her she disconnected her cell" I responded. I watched him as he thought it all through.

"Good. I want her out of my apartment and my life" Ranger said.

My jaw hit the ground "What the fuck are you talking about man? You just asked her to move in."

Ranger sneered "Why would I want a woman who's only after my money? Lita is going to take care of me when I get out and I don't want Stephanie there to screw this up."

"Whatever you say Rangeman. You want to fuck up your life so be it." I was floored there is something really wrong with Ranger. The tests are fine and he was rude to his parents which I have never seen in the15 years I have known him.

Jeanne Ellen walked in with a manila envelope and threw it at Ranger. "You are a real son of a bitch Manoso. I hope you are really happy with yourself after breaking that woman's heart." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Ranger opened the envelope and dumped its contents on his lap. There were keys with a Rangeman key fob, a black American Express card, a cell phone, trackers, a check and receipts. I watched him read a note that was included. He handed the note to me with a smile on his face.

_Carlos,_

_I don't know what happened but I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted you to know how it feels to lose control of your life on the whim of another. I really thought you cared about Julie and wanted to spend time with her. I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about a few things. I took everything back except the clothes I'm wearing and I included a check for those. I left the clothes I bought at Macy's the other day and I left the car you bought me. The only other expense is a non-refundable airline ticket for Julie. She will be staying with your parents for the month of July. I'm sorry for everything Carlos but what I'm most sorry for is trusting you. I want you to know that I do love you more than anything in my life but I can see this will never work out. At this point I don't think we can even be friends. Please don't contact me or try to find me._

_Stephanie_

I looked at him and shook my head. "This make you happy man?"

Ranger looked at me "Very happy now I can be with Lita."

I just walked out and pulled out my cell phone. I called Bobby and Lester to meet me in the garage. I picked them up and drove to Newark. I called Jeanne Ellen and asked to speak to Steph.

Jeanne Ellen was pissed as hell at all of us "What do you want Tank?"

"Jean I need to know how Steph is. Something is seriously wrong with Ranger and we need to get her power of attorney and get him checked out. He was happy after reading her note and wants to move Lita in to take care of him." Bobby and Lester gasped at my comments.

Jeanne Ellen shouted "What the fuck is wrong with that man? He's wanted her for years and now he fucks it up beyond belief to move on to another piece of ass. She is devastated. I can give you her new cell number but she isn't staying here anymore. She is looking for a job and possibly moving out of Trenton so she won't see him. I've never seen a more brokenhearted woman in my life and she doesn't deserve it."

I handed Bobby my phone and he wrote down Steph's new number as we pulled into the Manoso's driveway. We got out and walked to the door and Mamma Manoso opened the door and said "What has my stupid son done to that poor girl now?"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, anything you do recognize belongs to JE.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I will be posting the remaining chapter once per week, probably on the weekend. There will still be a little angst in a few more chapters but this will be a Babe HEA in the end. Please hang in there, we are in the home stretch! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The medication given to Ranger by Lita is something from my brain. As far as I know there is not a medication out there with the same name or has all of those side effects noted in this chapter.

* * *

Previously:

_I handed Bobby my phone and he wrote down Steph's new number as we pulled into the Manoso's driveway. We got out and walked to the door and Mamma Manoso opened the door and said "What has my stupid son done to that poor girl?"_

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I thought about what Helen and that nurse discussed and I decided to call my little Pumpkin. Steph needs to know what is going on so she can let Ranger's doctor know. I dialed her cell when I got to the cab station and I received a message that the number had been disconnected. I called Rangeman next and a man named Hal answered. "Hal, Frank Plum here. I can't reach Steph her cell was disconnected, is she around?"

"Mr. Plum, Steph left last night and no one knows where she is and we don't have a number for her" Hal replied.

I scratched my head and asked "Is Tank around?"

"He's at the hospital, I think. Let me connect you" Hal said.

I hear ringing and a deep voice said "Yo"

"This is Frank Plum, is this Tank?"

"Hey Mr. Plum, what can I do for you?" Tank replied.

"Well I can't reach Stephanie and I think a nurse at St. Francis gave something to Ranger to make him paranoid." I told the large man.

"Shit. I knew something was wrong with Ranger. Ok, tell me from the top, I got you on speaker with Ranger's parents, Bobby and Lester." Tank said.

I explained what I heard of the conversation between Helen and the caller. He said he will get the doctor to run a blood test and they would try to get someone power of attorney to get someone to take care of Ranger because Tank thinks he knows which nurse spoke to Helen and that she is Stephanie's stalker. We ended the call and Tank will try to get Stephanie to call me. I hope that Stephanie and Ranger can work everything out. I know they love each other but how much heartbreak can one person take.

**Helen's POV**

I thought about the call with Lita and I started to worry about Ranger. I was studying nursing and some of those medications can cause all kinds of problems and I may not want him around my daughter but I didn't want to see him hurt. I called Eddie at the station and he transferred me to Detective Blackmore. I explained the call I received from Lita and told him about our lunch discussion. The detective said he would get to the hospital to speak to Lita but he would need me to come in and give an official statement. I told him to let me know when he is available and I would come down immediately.

**Lita's POV**

I breezed into Carlos's room and smiled "Good afternoon Carlos, where are your friends?"

Carlos looked at me with confusion clear on his face "What do you want Lita?"

"I just came to give you a shot. Are you in pain?" I asked him.

"I have a headache, just give me the shot and leave" he said.

A man walked into the room "Mr. Manoso, how are you?"

"Detective Blackmore." Carlos nodded his head and continued "Do you have any leads on the stalker?"

Det. Blackmore said "Actually I do. We have a team going to the car bomber's home as we speak. We found a fingerprint on the device we recovered. I also have reason to believe we have a line on the individual who sent the box to Rangeman." The policeman turned to me and said "Are you Lita Cortez?"

"Yes I am, is there something I can help you with?" I smiled at him. I knew that I needed to stay calm so I could give Carlos another shot he is starting to act like his normal self. I also did not want to raise suspicion with this detective.

Detective Blackmore opened the door and had a couple of uniformed officers enter, one a female. He turned back to me and said "Ms. Cortez please put the needle down. You are under arrest for suspicion of stalking and aggravated assault on Mr. Manoso." He turned to the female officer and said "Officer Russell, please cuff Ms. Cortez and read her the Miranda rights."

I dropped the needle and Detective Blackmore pulled on a glove and picked up the needle and placed it in an evidence bag. Officer Russell read me my rights and led me out of Carlos's room past the nurse's station where Dr. Ramos stood. I was led out the front door and into a squad car and tried to think of a way to put this all on Peter. His fingerprints are on the bomb so I can get him to take the blame. I'll tell him I promise to visit him on conjugal visit days.

**Ranger's POV**

I watched Detective Blackmore and Robin Russell arrest Lita and bag a needle. I was confused, I saw two of my men guarding the door but I had no idea where Stephanie was. Why wasn't she here? Where were Tank, Bobby and Lester? Wouldn't one of them be here? I was feeling that something was wrong and I wasn't too sure why I was even in the hospital or how I arrived here. The last thing I remember is being on the treadmill at my gym and being upset with Stephanie.

I looked up at Detective Blackmore as he watched Lita being led out of the room. He turned around and asked "Are you up to answering a few questions?"

I sighed "Not really, I have no idea what is going on. I remember running on my treadmill and I have no idea what happened or why I'm in the hospital."

I watched Detective Blackmore walk to the door and in strolls Dr. Ramos. The doctor looked at me and said "Ranger, I understand you have some memory loss. Is that correct?"

I nodded my head. Dr. Ramos began examining me and once his exam was completed I asked "Where is Stephanie?"

**Dr. Ramos's POV**

Oh shit, how did I get lucky enough to have to be the one to tell Ranger that he not only broke Stephanie's heart but totally destroyed her? She spent the entire drive to Deal crying and it was worse after Jeanne Ellen called her after dropping off the envelope. "Ranger, I'm waiting on blood work to come back and we will have the medication in that needle analyzed to determine what Lita was injecting you with. You are not on any medication that should be injected and furthermore none should be causing you any cognitive impairment. Your MRI and CT scan of the brain are normal, this memory loss and personality changes should be temporary."

Ranger was not happy with my answer "You did not say where Stephanie is."

"Ranger, you were upset with Stephanie prior to coming into the Emergency Department by ambulance. You threw Stephanie out last night and she moved out of your apartment." I saw the envelope on the table and handed it to him "Jeanne Ellen dropped this off earlier today. Maybe you should review the contents. I promised Stephanie that I would not tell you where she is but know this – you broke her heart and she is very hurt. You better start thinking of a way to make this up to her."

Ranger looked confused; this was not something anyone was use to. I have not known him long but he is never confused. "What is going on? I don't understand."

I sighed "Ranger let us do our job and get you well. Then we can discuss Stephanie and maybe Tank can help you."

**Car Bomber's POV**

I'm sitting in an interrogation room waiting for my legal aid lawyer to show up. I'm not stupid enough to talk to the cops without a lawyer and I want a deal. I will tell them all about Lita and her plan to kill Stephanie Plum so she could have Carlos Manoso to herself. I'm not about to spend the rest of my life in prison so she can get off easily. I know that she will expect me to take the fall but I'm not that stupid. An hour later my lawyer comes in, Richard Orr. I spent a half hour telling my story to him before a detective walked in.

Detective Blackmore questioned me and I told my story. My lawyer negotiated with the detective who agreed to let the DA know that I was very cooperative and that in exchange for my testimony against Lita I would get a reduced sentence. I was charged with attempted murder for planting the car bomb in Manoso's Porsche. Imagine my surprise when I found out this lawyer was Stephanie Plum's ex-husband. Richard Orr hated that woman as much as Lita did. I hope he can get past that to save my ass.

**Tank's POV**

It has been one heck of a day. First Ranger is acting like he is paranoid and he wanted Stephanie out of his life but wants Lita in it. Then Frank Plum calls about the call he overheard. I have answered a lot of questions from the Manoso's and now I have to try and get Stephanie to talk to me and help Ranger. She is seriously pissed at Ranger and I don't blame her. I dialed the number Jeanne Ellen gave me as Lester drove the truck back to Trenton. It rang three times when I heard her voice, she sounded like she spent the day crying and she was miserable.

"What do you want Tank?"

I smiled at least she's willing to listen. "Bombshell, you need to call your Dad. He was unable to reach you so Hal sent his call to me. He heard a conversation between your mother and a nurse at St. Francis. The nurse was injecting some mediation into Ranger to cause paranoia. Ranger is not acting normal."

Stephanie asked me "When does Ranger ever act normal?" I had to smile at her comment because it was true.

"Bombshell, you know what I mean. Detective Blackmore is looking into it and we need your help to get Ranger treated. You're still his medical power of attorney."

Stephanie was quiet for a few minutes and I started to tense up. I could hear her breathing and she was sniffling "I'll see if I can get a ride to the hospital."

"Bombshell, where are you? We can come get you. I promise not to tell anyone where you are staying. Not even Lula or Ranger." I was willing to beg if I had to.

Stephanie's voice was soft and shaky, like she was trying to hold it together. "I'm at the Ramos compound in Deal."

It was my turn to be in shock, "We'll be there in 15. Thank you Stephanie." I disconnected before she could respond. I gave Lester her direction and we sped towards Deal.

**Stephanie's POV**

This has been an exhausting day and it's not over yet. I thought about everything I had been through in the last 12 hours. After returning all the stuff I bought at the mall. Jeanne Ellen and I had lunch and I got the envelope together and wrote the note to Ranger. Jeanne Ellen asked if I was really sure I wanted to do this and I assured her it had to be done. I was through letting Ranger break my heart, I needed to be strong and let him go. It looked like we would never have our someday. We were almost to the hospital when I called Dmitri and he met us in the parking lot. He drove me out here to Deal. I had purchased a few clothing items with my own money so I had a couple of outfits. When Dmitri asked me how I was doing I burst into tears, I had been holding them in all day.

Jeanne Ellen called me after delivering the envelope and I asked if Ranger said anything. She said no. That was all I needed to hear to know that I was doing the right thing. When we arrived Alexander was sleeping so I went up to the room that was prepared for me with my bags while Dmitri went back to the hospital. I laid down and cried myself to sleep until I was awakened at 6:30 for dinner. At precisely 7 I walked down the stairs and walked into the dining room.

_Flashback…._

"_Uncle Alex" I said walking over to him and giving him a hug._

"_There's my little girl. How are you doing cara mia?" _

_I smiled at him; he was so sweet to be worrying about me. I know how ill he has been. "I'm fine, really. I will always love Ranger but I guess we are not supposed to be together and this just has driven home that point." We ate our meal with friendly conversation._

"_Stephanie, I am an old man not long for this earth. I want you to promise me that you will give Ranger another chance, not right away but later. I know the two of you are deeply in love. Don't let this stalker win."_

"_Uncle Alex, I don't know if I can risk my heart again. I always knew that Ranger had the power to hurt me more than any other man, not physically but emotionally. I will think about what you said."_

"_Ok, cara mia. I am going to bed, please stay as long as you need and let my housekeeper know if you need anything."_

_I stood and hugged him again "Thank you so much Uncle Alex. I know no one will find me here."_

_End Flashback_

I was pulled from my memories of the day by Maximos, the butler, advising that Tank was pulling up. I walked out the front door as the SUV pulled up to the front of the house. I opened the back door and climbed in. Tank was the first to speak "Thank you for doing this Stephanie. I know you are very angry with Ranger but he really needs your help."

I looked at the men, who I thought of as brothers, and said "I will do this but someone needs to take over. I can't keep doing it. I need to separate myself from Ranger's life."

"Alright Bomber. We will have the court appoint his father as power of attorney and medical power of attorney so we can get him healthy and charges filed against Lita and the car bomber" Tank replied.

We were quite the rest of the drive and Dmitri met us in front of Ranger's room. I signed some paperwork to run some additional tests to make sure his brain was properly functioning and to get some blood work. Dmitri wanted to tell us what they had discovered over the last hour or so since arresting Lita.

"We have discovered that Lita injected him with a drug called, levadimprium. It was pulled from the market when it was discovered that the pharmaceutical company paid off people at the FDA to fast track approval and they buried anything from the clinical trials that showed side effects of cognitive impairment, memory loss, personality changes, paranoia or any indication that the user was susceptible to brainwashing. There must have been some in the sample closet in my office because the prior doctor was suppose to have cleaned it all out so that it could be picked up by the rep from the company. The effect should be short term but Ranger has no memory beyond your argument in the gym before collapsing until this evening when Lita went in with a needle and the police came in to arrest her."

I looked at him in wide eyed disbelief. I couldn't believe what that little bitch had done to him, how could you do that to someone you claimed to love? Ranger is a really smart guy and to have about 24 hours of his life missing is not going to be easy for him to deal with. "So Dmitri, he will be ok right?" I asked.

"Yes Stephanie. He will probably never remember what happened while taking the medication. He has no idea why you would not be here with him and has been asking for you. He is confused right now. Will you go in to see him?"

I sighed and knew I had to go in there. "Ok, I'll go speak to him." I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to his room. He looked up from the note in his hand and had the items from the envelope on the table in front of him.

"Babe, what is going on? What happened?" he asked. He looked so confused I felt my heart soften toward him but then shook my head.

"Ranger, I think the note is self explanatory. You threw me out and said you didn't want to look at me. I think that says a lot about how you feel about me."

"Babe I didn't mean that. I would never speak to you that way. I love you. I know I was angry but I like the idea of Julie coming to stay now that I've calmed down. I just wish you would have discussed it with me first."

"I would have liked for you discuss having Jeanne Ellen act as my bodyguard with me first. I didn't appreciate finding out in a meeting with her and all your men sitting there." I was trying to stay calm and keep my voice down but I was upset and had been through an emotional roller coaster over the last couple of days.

"I'm truly very sorry Stephanie. I never meant to hurt you, just keep you safe. I honestly have no idea what happened while Lita gave me those injections. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please come back home. I don't care how much money you spend on clothes. You can take the card back and get anything you want" he said. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He really was sorry.

"I'm sorry Ranger. I can't do this again. I can't open myself to you again because all you ever do is hurt me." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "No Ranger, don't say it. I know that you were drugged but this isn't the first time you broke my heart and I don't think I can take it again."

Tears had begun to stream down my face and I turned and walked to the door. When I had my hand on the door handle I heard him speak so softly I almost didn't hear it. "Babe I will always love you, please give me another chance."

I turned and looked him in the eye and quietly said "I'll always have loved you and I always will but sometimes love isn't enough." With that I calmly strode out the door.

* * *

_Translation:_

_Cara Mia = My Darling in Italian._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me; anything you do recognize belongs to JE.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I hope you have enjoyed the story and let me know what you think of the end of the story. I appreciate any constructive criticism you can provide to help me improve my writing for the next time.

* * *

_**9 months later…**_

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie walked out of my hospital room 9 months ago and I have been unable to locate her since the death of Alexander Ramos. He always thought of her as a daughter or niece and he made that clear in his will. Stephanie has enough money that she will never need to work again and she has disappeared. I love her with all my heart and no one understands why she left, including me. Julie was upset when she came to visit for the month of July; my family is upset and all my men. Stephanie has not spoken her sister, Mary Lou, Lula or her father. Dr. Ramos has finally cleared me for field work. It has been a year since the shooting that put me in a coma for 3 weeks and my skull is healed as is my body but my heart that is another story. Without Stephanie my heart will never heal.

* * *

_**48 hours later…..**_

**Stephanie's POV**

It was déjà vu, I woke up from a nightmare screaming Ranger's name and I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial 1. Funny after all this time he's still speed dial 1. Tank answered the phone "Talk Bombshell."

"What happened to Carlos?"

Tank sighed "He was cleared for field work 2 days ago and it's like he has a death wish. He was knifed by a skip about an hour ago. You still hold the medical power of attorney. You did a real number on him Bombshell I won't let you do more damage."

I could feel the tears stream down my cheeks and I sniffed "I love him with all my heart but we have only succeeded in hurting each other. We will be flying in; I'll call with our flight information."

Tank was stunned "Bombshell what do you mean we?"

I was sobbing by this point "Me and my daughter, Kayla Marie Manoso." I hung up before Tank could question me anymore about my little girl.

**Tank's POV**

"Fuck me, that woman will be the death of Carlos" I growled.

Lester and Bobby were looking at me. Lester asked "Is Bombshell coming?"

"Yeah man, with her daughter Kayla Marie Manoso" I whispered.

Bobby and Lester said together "Holy Shit."

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

2 hours after I called Ranger's phone the plane took off and we would be in Newark in 3.5 hours. Tank said Lester would be waiting at Baggage Claim for my flight with a Rangeman SUV and he would have a stroller and a car seat for Kayla. I know Tank is seriously pissed that I never told anyone about Kayla before this but I wanted to protect my heart and my little girl. Ranger had broken my heart so many times I don't think I could survive if he did it again. I knew that I also needed to protect my baby. I know Ranger loves Julie but he gave up his rights to her and has not been there for her. I know that I will never love anyone like I love Ranger so there will not be anyone to step up in his place like there was for Julie. I was not going to let my baby girl be hurt by the Burg, my mother or Ranger when he rejected her.

I know it was wrong to run but I was dealing with a lot of shit when I left Trenton and then I found out I was pregnant. I thought back over the last year. I spent a few weeks with Ranger and the stalker situation. Lita was arrested and she is now serving her time in a mental hospital. I could not hurt the Manoso's who had raised Lita or Gabby by not agreeing to the mental hospital, even Ranger has agreed to this. The man, who set the car bomb, Peter Kentner, actually loved her and was a dupe. He was sentenced to 15 years for attempted manslaughter. My mother was given community service for her part in Lita's scheme. She did contact Detective Blackmore which helped lead to Lita's arrest and prevented further injections being given to Ranger. My parents are getting a divorce and Daddy has bought a town house in Hamilton Township and is letting my mother and grandmother keep the house in the Burg.

I stayed in touch with Jeanne Ellen and Dmitri. They got engaged on Valentine's Day. After Uncle Alex died they began dating and helped me to disappear from Trenton. Uncle Alex left five million dollars. I was able to leave with $5000 cash and a checking account was set up under my new identity Stephanie Parkhurst. The only other person who knew where I had gone was Eddie Gazzara. His older brother Brian had retired from the Seals and bought a resort in the Turks and Caicos Islands. I went down to spend some time getting my head together but then I found out I was pregnant. Brian gave me a job as Director of Hospitality and helped me through my pregnancy and delivery. However the only person who knew about Kayla was Brian. He had been helping take care of my baby for the first 2 months of her life.

When Tank told me that Ranger has a death wish, I knew I had to go home and keeping his daughter from him was wrong. I let all my old hurts and inability to communicate destroy the best relationship I ever had. I hope he can forgive me. I looked at my sleeping baby girl and whispered "I hope your daddy is happy to see you. I know he must hate me and I will do anything I can to prove my love to him. He just has to live long enough for me to tell him how sorry I am and how much I still love him." I stared at my baby and I was still stunned by how much she looked like her father. She had my blue eyes but her father's hair and her skin was lighter than Ranger's by a shade or two. She was a beautiful baby girl and I hoped she would get a chance to know her father.

Lester met me at Baggage Claim. He looked angry with me but I expected as much. "Hey Les."

"Beautiful. Is this mini-Babe?" He asked, looking at the bundle in my arms.

"Yes, this is Kayla. Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He held out his arms and took the baby and studied her as I took the bags off the carousel. Lester was cooing at her and had the most amazed look on his face and I began to cry.

"She is so beautiful Bombshell. You can tell who her parents are. She is the perfect mix of you and Carlos" he said. He looked up and saw the tears. "Steph, why did you stay away and not tell anyone? Why didn't you tell Carlos?" He sounded so hurt.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes "I love him so much but he had hurt me so many times I couldn't let him hurt me again. Then I found out I was pregnant and I knew I had to protect Kayla. What if he didn't want her? What if he pushed us away like he did Julie? I couldn't let her be hurt that way. I know I was wrong to keep Kayla from her family, you guys and from Carlos. I know you will all love her and that things were different with Julie."

"Steph, he hasn't been the same since you left. Jeanne Ellen and Dr. Ramos said you wanted to disappear and they refused to tell him where you were. He has never stopped looking for you but I think he has given up the last few days. He's still in surgery so let's get you and mini-Babe to the hospital."

We walked out to the SUV and Hal was there to help Lester load the bags into the back and I strapped Kayla into her car seat. I climbed in next to her and 45 minutes later we pulled up to the hospital. I took Kayla out of her car seat and put her into the stroller Les took out of the back and he escorted me to the waiting room while Hal parked the truck. The waiting room was filled with Rangemen and the Manoso family. I knew they all hated me but I also knew I needed to be there.

Tank walked over to me and hugged me "Bombshell I'm glad you came back but what the hell were you thinking?" I began to cry again and shrugged my shoulders. "Bomber is that mini-Babe? Can I hold her?" I shook my head yes and Tank reached into the stroller and took Kayla out and held her up on his shoulder. She was so tiny in her little pink dress in Tank's large arms. "Bombshell she's beautiful. One look at her and you know Carlos is her father."

Maria and Abuela Rosa walked over and hugged me and immediately took Kayla from Tank and took her over to the family. Abuela pulled me along with her while murmuring comforting words to me in Spanish. "Abuela don't you all hate me for running away from Carlos and keeping Kayla from him and you?"

Abuela said "Stephanie we know that you have been mistreated by men, your mother and even Carlos at times. We understand you were protecting yourself. You are here now and you have brought us a beautiful new baby to love. When Carlos gets out of surgery the two of you can work things out and everything will be fine."

Word spread through the Burg grapevine that I returned with a baby and everyone showed up at the hospital including my mother. I refused to allow her to see Kayla. She had refused to accept Carlos so I felt justified keeping her from Kayla. Morelli had shown up to make sure he wasn't Kayla's father and he dragged my mother out. Lula offered to watch her while I waited at the hospital. I thanked her but declined.

Dr. Sampson walked out into the waiting room after 12 hours of surgery to repair the knife damage and said "Ms. Plum we meet again. Mr. Manoso is in recovery and he again is very lucky to be alive. We will bring him up to ICU in a little while and he should wake up from the anesthesia in about an hour."

"Thank you Dr. Sampson" I replied.

Tanks walked over and said "Come on Bomber and bring mini-Babe up and he can see the two of you when he wakes up."

We sat in the room next to Carlos and I took his hand. He looked pale and had an IV, tubes and machines hooked up to him. I began whispering

in his ear, telling him how much I loved him and missed him. I told him about our little girl and how much she needed her father. Three hours later he woke up and said "Babe."

**Ranger's POV**

I woke up to an antiseptic smell, machines beeping and the sound of a baby crying. I looked to my left and saw my Babe. I must be hallucinating or dreaming. "Babe."

I squeezed his hand and picked up Kayla. "Carlos I want you to meet your daughter, Kayla."

I was stunned my Babe was actually here and she had my daughter. "Babe what's going on?"

I laid Kayla down on his chest after giving her a bottle and she went right to sleep. Every time Carlos woke up I explained where I had been and apologized for staying away so long and not telling him about my pregnancy or Kayla. It took about 12 hours to get the whole story out but he patiently listened and accepted everything I had said.

"Babe I'm so sorry you felt you couldn't trust me. I love you with all my heart and I have missed you so much. I want you and Kayla to be part of my life. I will do anything to keep you both safe and here with me. I want to plan our wedding right away so we will never be separated again and you know how much you both mean to me."

"Oh Carlos, those words mean more to me than anything else in this world except Kayla. I can't wait to marry you."

"Babe I can make a call and get the marriage license today."

One day later a priest came into my ICU room and married me and my Babe. The only other people in the room were Tank and Lula. Lula held Kayla during the ceremony and everyone else stood at the windows and watched. It wasn't the most romantic wedding in history but we didn't care as long as we were able to live happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Special thanks to Margaret Fowler who suggested that Ranger and Stephanie be married while he was in ICU way back at the beginning of the story.


End file.
